El Final Entre Tú y Yo
by B-BSILENTSURRENDER
Summary: Eventos desafortunados y malos entendidos llevan a Booth y Brennan a una separación. ¿Sera su amor suficiente para unirlos de nuevo? Traducción, original de ExcellentDriver.
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

De nuevo aquí con la traducción de la historia The End of You and Me, original de ExcellentDriver, que tan amable me dio permiso de traducirla.

Debo decir que ya tenia bastante tiempo quería subir el capitulo, pero muchas cosas pasaron en mi vida, así que lo pospinia, Gracias a Jessy (Tú) por su opinión acerca de algunas palabras.

Por cierto alguien conoce a mi beta bebe2580, si pudieran informarme si está bien, no he sabido nada de ella y bueno me preocupa.

La Serie Bones y esta historia no son mías.

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

"Eso fue divertido." Christine sonrió ampliamente cuando salían de la pista."Creo que hasta podría ser mejor que Parker."

Booth se rió entre dientes.

"Ahora, no sé nada de eso, tendremos que comprobar si es bastante bueno en esto la próxima vez que venga a visitarme." Se sentó junto a su hija en la banca y la ayudo a quitarse sus pequeños patines. Esta ha sido su rutina dominical desde hace tiempo, ir a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo y patinar toda la tarde. A Christine le costó mucho al principio, pero su hija no era del tipo del que renuncia a las cosas tan fácilmente. Se caía sobre el hielo y le pedía ayuda para levantarse. Ahora semanas más tarde, ella finalmente pudo hacerlo atreves de la pista entera sin caerse o tomar su mano. Ella estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma, sí, así era.

"Ya no soy un bebé, papá. Sam es un bebé." Ella frunció el ceño mientras su papá le ponía sus zapatos rosas con brillos. Esta fue su más reciente afición: todo tenía que tener brillo. "Tengo casi cinco años."

"Oh, ¿cinco? No, no… yo no creo." Booth bromeo.

"Si, es verdad. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando tuve mi fiesta y había un mago que me dio una Barbie Mariposa de color purpura que saco de su sombrero? Y Michael estaba corriendo por qué le pedí que tomara el teléfono de Parker por que se que se enoja cuando tomamos su teléfono es divertido y Parker salió corriendo tras de él y Michael tropezó con tío Sweets, que estaba tratando de alcázar mi corona que se cayó de mi cabeza y fue a dar debajo de la mesa y entonces se cayó tirándose un diente." Ella salto del banco y tomo la mano de su padre.

Booth guardo los patines en la mochila y se levanto también.

"Si, recuerdo." ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso?

"Ese era mi cuarto cumpleaños, cinco va después de cuatro y me dijiste que mi cumpleaños esta cerca."

"Bueno supongo que es verdad entonces. Pero… siempre serás mi bebé. No importa la edad que tengas, Grillo." Booth la levanto en sus brazos y el beso su mejilla, solo consiguió una sonrisa suave como recompensa. Su pequeña hija se estaba haciendo grande. A veces sentía como si fuera ayer cuando ella era del tamaño de su antebrazo.

"¿Podemos tener un poco de helado ahora?" Ella sonrió. A ella no se le permitía comer azúcar durante la semana, pero los fines de semana eran una historia diferente.

**B&B**

"¿Cuándo viene Parker de visita otra vez?" Christine lamio la bola de helado de vainilla, sus trenzas se ondeaban y rebotaban alrededor de su cabeza. Después de cuatro años, Booth se había convertido en un estilista profesional.

"No sé, cariño. Ahora está de regreso en la escuela, por lo que probablemente no volverá hasta Navidad."

"¿Cuánto falta para Navidad?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

"Tres meses a partir de hoy."

"Me encanta la Navidad." Christine sonrió.

"Me encanta la Navidad también." Él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Y a mamá le encanta también."

La mención de su madre hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estomago. Han pasado seis meses ya, pero el tiempo no lo hacía sentir mejor. Especialmente cuando Christine hacia comentarios como este y le recordaba como solían ser las cosas. Ella tenía razón al decir que a su madre le encantaba la Navidad. A pesar que Brennan no creía en la religión, celebraban Navidad todos los años desde que se hicieron una pareja. Iban a comprar un árbol perfecto y luego regresarían a casa para decorarlo juntos. Cuando Christine aún era un bebé, estaba sentada en su porta bebe viendo las luces y a sus padres instalarlas, cuando ella se hizo mayor, ayudaba felizmente a poner los adornos en el árbol y le daba a Booth ordenes sobre cómo colocar las luces. Ponían villancicos y bailaban hasta que Christine estaba tan cansada que se quedaba dormida en el sofá. Y entonces llegaba el momento para que Brennan y él tuviera su propio tiempo de diversión.

Se pregunto cómo las cosas fueron decayendo tan rápido después de eso. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que las cosas terminaran como lo hicieron?

Han pasado nueve meses desde que todo empezó a ponerse mal, seis desde que salió de casa. Seis meses desde que él hablo con ella de algo que no fuera su hija.

"Es ¿Papá?" Christine le pregunto algo y se dio cuenta que su mente se había ido por un momento.

"Lo siento, ¿qué me preguntaste, Hija?"

"Inglaterra, Inglaterra, ¿está muy, muy lejos?"

"Sí, muy lejos. Tenemos que tomar un avión para llegar allí."

"O un barco, ¿verdad? Mamá me mostró un mapa y dijo que hay un océano entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra."

"Eso es verdad."

"El Dr. Kyle le pregunto a Mamá y a mi si queríamos viajar en su barco." La sangre se helo en sus venas al escuchar ese nombre. Así que le Dr. Kyle estaba todavía en el Jeffersonian, y, al parecer, seguía muy interesado en Brennan. "Pero no me gusta viajar en barco, hace que me duela el estomago."

Christine frunció el ceño y se parecía tanto a su madre que su corazón dio un vuelco. Tenían los mismos ojos azules, y cuando ella fruncía el ceño, arrugaba su pequeña frente exactamente de la misma forma que Brennan lo hacía cuando estaba confundida o simplemente no estaba contenta por algo.

"Tú y mamá ¿estuvieron en el barco de Dr. Kyle?" No podía dejar de preguntarle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su boca estaba demasiado ocupada con su helado para responder.

"Tuve que ponerme un chaleco salvavidas. Yo no quería porque sé nadar, pero mamá dijo que yo tenía que usarla de todos modos." Ella se encogió de hombros.

Booth se pregunto porque Brennan no le dijo eso. Por supuesto, dadas las circunstancias de su separación, no era de extrañar que ella decidiera no mencionar al Dr. Kyle.

Le importaba un comino que quisiera salir con el Dandi, pero no había manera en que le permitiría llevar a su hija con ellos.

"Michael tuvo que usar uno también y él sabe nadar."

"¿Michael estuvo ahí también?" Eso fue una sorpresa.

"Sí, y la tía Angela y Hodgins y Sam, que también tuvo que usar un chaleco salvavidas, pero él si debía por que no sabe nadar, y la tía Cam y Wendell y Clarissa y Clark…"

"Por lo tanto, ¿todo el Jeffersonian?"

"¡No era todo Papá, no cabrían en el barco!" Christine se rió.

Se veía tan adorable, riéndose así, con helado en la punta de la nariz y sus ojos azules brillando porque no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Pero fue divertido, ¿estar en el barco?" Le pregunto.

"El Dr. Kyle me dejo conducir la rueda grande y fue muy divertido, pero después mi barriga dolía y mamá me dio un medicamento que era desagradable." Ella hizo una mueca.

"¿Lo era?" se río entre dientes.

"Sí, mamá me dijo que sabia como a cerezas, me gustan las cerezas papá, pero eso no sabía nada como a cerezas."

"Entonces, no más barcos."

"El Dr. Kyle le dijo a mamá que podíamos volver al barco en cualquier momento que quisiéramos." Christine dijo. "Dijo que la próxima vez nos podía llevar a un lugar donde pudiéramos meternos al agua y ver peces."

Por supuesto que sí. ¿Qué pasaba con Brennan y los chicos con barcos?

"¿Quieres subirte al barco otra vez?"

"No lo sé. Yo no quiero tomar esa medicina repulsiva de nuevo." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Pero me gustaría ver a los peces."

"Bueno, podemos ir al acuario, así puedes ver a los peces y no sentirte enferma." Él sugirió. "¿Qué te parece eso?"

"Me gusta el acuario." Ella sonrió. "¿Mami puede ir también?"

Ella le pregunto tan esperanzada que le rompió el corazón. Dudaba que Brennan quisiera ir con ellos. El acuario, al igual que los helados en el Restaurante, era parte de su rutina de fin de semana. Durante las primeras semanas de la separación, Christine le preguntaba porque su mamá no iba con ellos a sus paseos, o al restaurante, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando empezó a notar que solo hacia triste a su padre.

Christine dormía todas las noches con su madre, no quería cambiar su vida aún más por estar entre su nuevo y pequeño departamento y la casa de su madre, pero la veía casi todos los días. La recogía del preescolar y la llevaba a casa o al Jeffersonian. Podía llamar y hablar con ella en cualquier momento que él quisiera. Cuando Brennan volvió después de haber huido con Christine que era solo un bebé, Brennan le prometió jamás alejarlo de su hija de nuevo y ella estaba manteniendo su promesa.

Sin embargo, no era lo mismo. Echaba de menos despertar con el toque de una pequeña mano en su hombro o apretando su cara. Echaba de menos el olor de los panqueques y café recién hecho por la mañana. Echaba de menos la leerle cuentos a su hija antes de que se durmiera.

Y la echaba tanto de menos, a ella.

No era solo el extrañar a su novia o la madre de su hija. Él extrañaba a su pareja a todo lo que esa palabra significaba, ella era su confidente, su amante y su mejor amiga. La echaba tanto de menos, más que a nada.

"No creo que quiera venir, Grillo." Intento sonreír, pero su esfuerzo no fue suficiente.

"Pero mamá ama el acuario, nos encantan los delfines." Christine dijo esperanzada.

Lo estaba matando. Miro el reloj y vio que eran casi las ocho.

"Oh, mira la hora, tengo que llevarte a casa, bebé." Booth decidió que era mejor cortar esa conversación antes de que fuera a lugares a los que no quería que llegara.

Booth pago la cuenta y se llevo a Christine que tenía el ceño fruncido, al coche.

Su hija generalmente habladora estaba muy callada de regreso a casa. Ella envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras él la sacaba del coche para llevarla a casa.

"No me gusta que te vayas y que no duermas aquí más, papá." Ella respiraba contra su cuello.

Él la abrazo un poco más fuerte. Odiaba este momento incluso más que ella. Odiaba no poder llamar nunca más a La Poderosa Cabaña su casa. La casa que él ayudo a construir con sus propias manos, la casa que le dio tantos buenos recuerdos. La casa de su familia.

Era como si el destino se estuviera riendo de él. Hace poco más de un año, estaba seguro que no podía ser más feliz. Parker estaba pasando el verano con ellos, Christine estaba sana y feliz y Brennan lo hizo sentirse bendecido todos los días. Su vida estaba llena de risas, amor y felicidad.

Pero ahora ya no era así. Parker estaba de regreso en Inglaterra, no hablaba más con Brennan. Christine era la una razón por la que se levantaba por las mañanas, la que lo hacía mirar adelante por un nuevo día. No sabía como hubiera sobrevivido a esto sin su hija, la que iluminaba sus días.

Y fue por eso que se sorprendió al escuchar del viaje en barco hasta hoy. Debido a que veía a su hija todos los días y hasta esta tarde, no había escuchado de esto. Esto debió suceder el sábado pasado, cuando tuvo que ir en una asignación de trabajo con el FBI. Pero aun así, es sorprendente que Christine lo hubiera mencionado hasta hoy.

Al sonar la alarma del reloj miro hacia abajo, su tiempo había terminado, tenía que tocar el timbre de la casa. Él tenía una llave, por supuesto, pero no quería asustar a Brennan, mientras llevaba a Christine – decidió que tal vez era hora de tener una pequeña charla con Brennan. Ella puede que desee ir a navegar con su médico, pero no había manera que ella llevara a su hija con ellos a sus espaldas.

**Espero sus comentarios. GRACIAS. **


	2. Chapter 2

**10 comentarios **** eso es genial.**

**La serie famosísima BONES no me pertenece, solo mi AMOR por ella. (Y por Booth)**

**Esta historia tampoco :'(, le pertenece a ****ExcellentDriver que tan amable me dio permiso de traducirla. **

**15/03/2011**

**(Le pondré fecha a mis publicaciones lo vi en un fic y me dije por qué no? Jajajajajaja así sabré cada cuanto público)**

¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯

**Capítulo 2**

Brennan estaba escribiendo un capítulo de su libro cuando escucho el timbre. O al menos, tratando de escribirlo, ya que parecía que la inspiración se había desvanecido en los últimos meses. Tenía una idea bastante clara de la razón de su falta de inspiración últimamente, pero prefirió no echarle la culpa a eso. Ya tenía demasiado con la carga de las demás cosas en su vida.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso una chaqueta sobre la camiseta que llevaba, camino con impaciencia por las escaleras. La casa estaba tan silenciosa sin ellos. Antes ella pensaba que no había nada mejor que un lugar silencioso, en el cual pudiera trabajar horas y horas sin interrupciones. Todo había cambiado, tan claramente, durante los últimos años. Odiaba las horas en las que Christine estaba de paseo con Booth y ella estaba sola.

A veces iba al Jeffersonian a trabajar porque permanecer en la vacía casa era deprimente. Se preguntó cómo terminaron las cosas de esta manera. ¿Cómo sus conversaciones con Booth pasaron de alegres pláticas a peleas? Sí, ellos siempre bromeaban y discutían, era parte de lo que eran, pero nunca habían peleado antes. No de la manera en que comenzaron a pelear nueve meses antes.

Respiró hondo al llegar la puerta. Odiaba esto.

"¡Mami!" Christine – exclamó con alegría al verla. Todos los días estaba agradecía el tener a su hija. No tenía la menor idea de lo que hubiera hecho sin ella.

"Hola, cariño." Ella la abrazo y levanto la vista hacia Booth, sin realmente verlo a los ojos. "Hola, Booth."

Se veía mucho más viejo que cuando se había ido de casa, era obvio que él había estado trabajando en su tiempo libre. Se preguntó, si estaría trabajando tanto, sobre todo después de lo que sucedió en Año Nuevo. Estaba pálido y la luz que tanto amaba de sus ojos había desaparecido. Se dijo que no debía preocuparse por él, que no tenía por qué hacerlo más. Pero uno no puede dejar de preocuparse por una persona, incluso si no están en buenos términos últimamente. Y Booth siempre seria el padre de su hija.

"Hola, Huesos." Él no la miraba, miraba a Christine que ahora estaba en sus brazos. Siempre era así ahora. Evitaba el contacto visual tanto como fuera posible. No es como que tuvieran que esforzarse mucho, ya que casi nunca la veía en persona.

"Mami, fuimos a patinar sobre hielo y ahora ya puedo patinar alrededor de toda la pista sin caerme." Christine dijo a su madre con emoción.

"Oh, eso suena muy bien, cariño." Brennan sonrió.

"Debes ir a verme la próxima vez, mami." Christine dijo. "Puedes vernos a papá y a mi si no quieres patinar."

Si quería. Echaba de menos aquellos tiempos en los que solían salir a pasear ellos tres juntos. Pero ahora sabía cómo terminaría.

"Vamos a ver." Era lo que siempre decía cuando Christine le pedía ir a algún lugar con ellos, odiaba darle falsas esperanzas a su hija, ella no podía decirle que no iría, que no podía ir porque le dolía demasiado. "Hmm, creo que alguien necesita una ducha." Ella olfateó el cuello de su hija haciendo a Christine reír.

"No apesto, mami."

"No, no lo haces, pero aún necesitas una ducha y es casi la hora de ir a la cama." Brennan dijo. "Gracias por traerla, Booth."

Él asintió con la cabeza y la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir adiós.

"Tengo que hablar contigo, Huesos." Se dio cuenta como se congelo con sus palabras. Ellos no compartían más que un par de palabras cada vez que iba a recoger o dejar a Christine. La mayor parte del tiempo su comunicación era a través de mensajes, correo electrónico o por teléfono aunque las llamadas eran lo más cortas posibles. "Se trata de Christine." Susurro.

Brennan lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Voy a darle un baño y meterla a la cama."

**B&B**

Veinte minutos más tarde, Christine bajaba las escaleras junto a Brennan, vestida con su pijama favorito – una de felices elefantes azules por todas partes – y abrazando su viejo e inseparable conejito rosa.

"Quería darte la buenas noches." Brennan dijo.

"Voy a meterla en su cama. " Booth dijo, tomando a su niña en brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había metido en la cama a Christine, su pequeña cama, sintió una punzada de nostalgia por esos días en que esto solía ser una cosa normal.

"Buenas noches, mami." Se acercó a Brennan para darle un beso.

"Buenas noches, cariño." Brennan le acarició el pelo y la besó en la mejilla.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, Christine apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y preguntó: "¿Te vas a quedar, papi?"

"Solo un tiempo, tengo que hablar con mami."

"¿Van a gritarse?" Preguntó en voz baja. Odiaba que Christine los hubiera oído pelear. Esa fue una de las razones por las que decidió que la separación era la mejor opción. Su hija merecía más que dos padres que se pelean todo el tiempo.

"No, cariño, no vamos a pelear." Él besó su sien.

"Bien, porque no me gusta que peleen." Se escuchaba tan triste que él quiso golpearse por siempre por hacerla pasar por esto.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, se quedó en la puerta durante unos segundos antes de entrar. Todavía era de color amarillo, del mismo color que la pintó cuando Brennan estaba embarazada. Eligieron el amarillo pálido porque pensaban que el color era suave y feliz. Ellos querían que la habitación de su hija fuera un lugar feliz que la hiciera sentir cómoda y cálida. Era una bonita habitación y estaba orgulloso de eso.

La cama de Christine estaba en el lado derecho de la habitación, él la metió en la cama con cuidado, la beso en la frente antes de enderezarse de nuevo.

"¿Puedes leer para mí, papi?" a Christine le encantaban las historias antes de dormir, era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día.

"Por su puesto. ¿Qué quieres que te lea esta noche?" Él sonrió, colocando la silla junto a la cama.

"_Caperucita Roja."_ Ella bostezó y se acurruco contra las suaves sabanas.

"_Caperucita Roja será."_ Booth sonrió, tomo el libro de la estantería y empezó a leer.

**B&B**

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Booth el estar de regreso en la sala de estar, Brennan estaba sentada en el sofá fingiendo leer un libro. Sintió su estómago revolverse. Era la primera vez en seis meses que se estaban en la misma habitación, solos.

"¿Ella está dormida?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, ella se durmió antes de que Caperucita Roja saliera de su casa a visitar a la abuela." Él trato de sonreír. Conversaciones como esta solían suceder en su cama, cuando volvía a su habitación después de poner a dormir a Christine y Brennan le estaba esperando.

"Parece que tuvieron un día emocionante." Brennan ofreció.

"Sí, ella es realmente buena con los patines." Dijo con orgullo.

"Ella definitivamente tiene eso de ti." Ella trato de aligerar la tensión. Ese comentario provoco una pequeña carcajada en él y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también al recordar como él trato de enseñarle a patinar sobre hielo. Lo intentaron un par de veces, hasta que ella admitió que el patinaje no estaba entre sus habilidades excepcionales.

Ahora viéndolos hablar así, la hacía pensar que aún podían tener conversaciones civilizadas. Pero él estaba allí por una razón, así que fue directo al grano: "Así que, ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo? ¿Pasó algo con Christine?"

"Christine me dijo que fueron al barco de Kyle." Él dijo, tratando de sonar casual, pero la amargura en su tono de voz era imposible de ocultar. Su pequeño momento se había ido.

Brennan arrugo la frente, de la misma manera que Christine lo había hecho antes en el Restaurante.

"Si, el sábado pasado, él Dr. Kyle invito al equipo a ir en un viaje en su barco para celebrar el nuevo avance en el proyecto." Ella dijo, sentía como esta conversación probablemente no terminaría bien y eso la entristecía.

"Oh, apuesto que es muy emocionante. ¿Por qué no te llevaría a un viaje en barco? ¿Verdad? Una gran manera de celebrar." Él soltó un gruñido. Sol, buenas bebidas, la brisa cálida y Brennan en un bikini. _Sí, el Doctor debió estar encantado._

"_Booth."_ Ella respiro hondo y cerró los ojos. Ella no lo dejaría ir muy lejos. No iba a pelear con él de nuevo. No esta noche.

"Mira, Huesos, no me importa lo que hagas con ese Doctor tuyo, pero estoy seguro como el infierno que debes hacerme saber cuándo llevas a mi hija a los viajes en barco con él." Su voz era baja, pero su tono estaba lejos de ser dulce.

"Salimos con nuestros amigos, Booth. No veo por qué te molesta tanto."

"Sabes que odio a ese tipo, Huesos." Los ojos de él se encontraron con los suyos y mantuvo la mirada en ellos. "Lo sabes. Es por eso que no sabía nada de esto, hasta esta tarde."

"Yo no me meto en tu tiempo con Christine." Dijo entre dientes, tratando de tragarse su furia.

"No la quiero cerca de él." Él dio un paso más cerca, su respiración alterada. Quería decirle que tampoco la quería a ella cerca de ese Doctor idiota. Pero sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas.

"Trabajamos juntos, Booth, Christine está a menudo en el Jeffersonian. Es imposible que ella no lo vea." Ella dijo cansada. No quería pelear. Estaba tan cansada de pelear. "Pero si te molesta tanto…"

"_Lo hace."_ Él estaba de pie tan cerca que ella casi podía sentir su corazón latiendo.

"…Te prometo que te hare saber la próxima vez que una circunstancia como la anterior surja de nuevo." Ella suspiro y se apartó de él. "Ahora te tienes que ir. Por favor. Quiero ir a dormir."

Se veía pálida y cansada, se dio cuenta que había perdido algo de peso. Había sombras bajo sus ojos y se preguntó si ella había dormido en absoluto. Lo dudaba. Dios, sabía que incluso él no había tenido una buena noche de sueño en meses. Él quería regresar nueve meses atrás y atrapar a ese hijo de puta antes que tuviera la oportunidad de dispararle. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar sus vidas. Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de arruinar a su familia.

Quería decir adiós, pero había un nudo en su garganta y las palabras no salían, por lo que solo se dio la vuelta y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Brennan miró la puerta cerrada por un tiempo, como si estuviera esperando que se abriera de nuevo.

Pero no sucedió, por lo que solo se dejó caer en el sofá y lloro.

**Gracias por leer.**

**Alebb **Debo confesar que no soy de leer cosas triste, con mi vida ya es bastante, pero esta historia me encanto y aquí esta.

**NoodleBones **Calma que ya sabrás que fue lo que los separo.

**ChrisBooth26637**No era mi intención hacerte llorar, pero eso quiere decir que te ha gustado.

**Bones everywhere **Me encantaría publicar muy, muy seguido, pero la historia aun no está completa y no voy a ir tan rápido porque la historia original no la actualizan tan seguido como nos gustaría y no quiero que esperen mucho tiempo para leer un nuevo capítulo, así que me moderare al publicar, con la finalidad de no hacerlas esperar meses para un nuevo capítulo.

**Guest **Que bien que te guste

**Phoebe **Solo diré que yo soy B&B100% jamás, jamás aceptaría nada fuera de eso.

**Giny Scully **Curiosidad que veras terminada en poco tiempo… al menos es lo que espero.

**Brennangirl **Dramática jajajaja yo no soy tan drama pero la historia me gusto.

**ExcellentDriver **Es tú historia (me encanta ya sabes) yo solo la traduzco lo mejor que puedo, ¿has leído que les ha gustado? tal vez así te inspires un poco más y actualices pronto. Sí tus obligaciones te lo permiten por supuesto. =)

**AG **No sé cuantos capítulos tiene la historia en total, aun no está completa, recuerda que yo solo estoy traduciéndola.

**Comentarios allí abajo, muchos de preferencia. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**=) =) =) =) Muy feliz pos sus comentarios.**

**Esta historia le pertenece a ExcellenDriver, que muy gentilmente me ha dado premiso de traducirla.**

**Bones no me pertenece, no creo que me pertenezca ni en un millón de años… ¿o tal vez sí?**

**Espero que este capítulo les dé una ligera idea de lo que llevo a B&B a la separación. **

**23/03/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capitulo 3**

Habían pasado siete meses desde que Booth regreso al trabajo y todavía odiaba cada segundo de ellos. Su oficina era la misma, nunca se quejaba de eso. Tenía sus fotos de hockey en la pared y las imágenes de su familia por toda la oficina. Bueno, ahora solo las fotos de Christine y Parker. Aunque él aun conservaba fotos de Brennan en ese tercer cajón que apenas utilizaba, no es como que se lo admitiría a nadie. Simplemente no podía deshacerse de esas imágenes. No de esa imagen que tanto amaba de ella y Christine cuando era todavía una bebé, o esa otra de ellos tres en el parque con una Christine de dos años de edad muy sonriente en su hombro y Brennan apoyada en él con cariño, riéndose de una broma tonta que había hecho. Una de sus fotos favoritas de ellos juntos y viéndola ahora le hacía pensar en la manera en la que Brennan se veía cuando llevo a Christine a casa el domingo pasado.

Parecía como si se tratara de dos personas completamente diferentes, la Brennan de la imagen y la Brennan de ahora. Había perdido un montón de kilos y su pelo brillante de la imagen, ahora estaba sin vida y en una cola de caballo la mayoría del tiempo. Se sentía culpable, porque sabía que gran parte de la culpa era suya. Pero él no podía olvidar lo que ella le había hecho. Cómo prefirió trabajar con el Dr. Anthony Kyle en vez de trabajar con él. Después de haber sido socios durante 12 años, ella lo dejó todo para irse a un proyecto fantasioso que supuestamente, cambiaria la historia. Y les aportaría mucho dinero, por supuesto.

El pomo de la puerta se movió y rápidamente empujó la imagen de nuevo al cajón.

Era la Agente Especial Shaw, y por la expresión de su rostro, lo que la llevaba a su oficina esta tarde no era una buena noticia.

"Agente Booth." dijo rápidamente.

"Dime, Shaw. Parece que estás a punto de vomitar."

"Es Muñoz, señor." La joven Agente junto sus manos, cuando empezaron a temblar.

Booth se congelo en su silla, la cicatriz de su pecho repentinamente le quemaba.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"Él… él se escapó, señor."

**B&B**

"No puedo ir a Francia la próxima semana, Dr. Kyle." Brennan le dijo a su compañero de trabajo.

"Pero te necesito allí, Brennan. Esta presentación es de extrema importancia para el futuro de nuestro proyecto. Los más grandes científicos del mundo van a estar allí y –"

"Tú y la Dra. Wick son capaces de manejar la presentación por sí mismos." Brennan lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar. No iba a ir a Francia durante dos semanas para otra conferencia. Ella ya había invertido demasiado de su vida en este proyecto, y no daría aún más. Tal vez la Brennan de hace diez años no pensaría dos veces el aceptar la oportunidad de hablar acerca de los brillantes descubrimientos que hicieron en los últimos meses, pero la Brennan del presente tenía cosas mucho más importantes por las que preocuparse. "No voy a dejar a mi hija durante dos semanas."

"Puedes llevarla contigo, solo necesitarías contratar una niñera o…"

"Ella tiene que asistir a la escuela y no la voy a alejar de su padre durante tanto tiempo." Ojala que no tuviera que explicarle que no importaba lo que él dijera. Ella no iría. Aunque solo fuera por dos semanas.

"Pero Brennan…" insistió.

Christine que estaba dibujando del otro lado de la oficina levanto los ojos del papel para mirar a su madre y Kyle, curiosa por saber lo que estaban discutiendo, a pesar de que realmente no podía escuchar lo que decían desde donde ella estaba parada. Brennan se dio cuenta que su hija la miraba y decidió que era hora de terminar con esta discusión.

"Es suficiente, Dr. Kyle. No iré. Estoy más que dispuesta a ayudar a usted y la Dra. Wick con todo lo que necesiten aquí, pero nada que pueda decirme hará que me suba a ese avión."

"Si esa es tú última palabra…" Kyle suspiro.

"Es mi última palabra."

Brennan estaba a punto de pedirle a Kyle que saliera de su oficina y que después hablarían cuando vio la cara de Christine iluminarse antes que la pequeña niña saltara sobre sus pies.

"_Papi."_ Christine fue corriendo a la puerta y salto sobre los brazos de Booth antes de que Brennan procesara lo que estaba sucediendo. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que Booth había ido a su oficina.

"Mira esto, ¿no te vez como un pequeño cerebrito?" Él se rio entre dientes mientras miraba como estaba vestida su hija: una pequeña bata de laboratorio de color azul con _Dra. Christine Booth_ escrito en blanco del lado derecho abajo del logotipo del Jeffersonian, unos jeans azules y Mary – Jeanes negros. Su cabello lacio oscuro a la altura de sus hombros estaba ahora atado a una coleta y el fleco peinado del lado en su frente. Por un momento, se olvido de todo lo que había sucedido y se limito a sonreírle tontamente a su hija. "Pareces una Mini Huesos."Le dijo en voz baja.

"La tía Cam me dio la bata de laboratorio, dijo que como estoy aquí todo el tiempo soy un científico hononorio y debía tener mi propia bata de laboratorio." Christine explico.

"_Quieres decir honorario_." Brennan la corrigió y fue justo en ese momento Booth se dio cuenta que no estaban solos en la oficina.

De pie junto a Brennan no estaba otro más que él famoso Doctor Anthony Kyle, viéndose tan apuesto como lo hizo la primera vez que se conocieron. Era solo un poco más joven que Booth su pelo rubio y brillante y sus ojos azules lo hacían parecer más como de 30 años que de 40 que eran los que realmente tenía. Era un hombre alto y fornido, musculoso demasiado para un cerebrito, en opinión de Booth.

"Agente Booth." Kyle asistió con la cabeza reconociendo su presencia.

"Dr. Kyle." Dijo en respuesta sosteniendo la mirada con la suya, como si estuvieran en una batalla para ver quién sería el último en quedaría de pie.

"Booth, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Brennan rompió el silencio, aún aturdida por ver a su ex pareja allí.

"Bueno, hola a ti también, Huesos." Booth dijo con ironía.

"Debo marcharme." Kyle dijo, sintiendo la tensión dentro de la habitación. "Voy a hablar contigo más tarde, Temperance."

Booth lo siguió con la mirada cuando se marchaba.

"_¿Temperance?,_ ¿así que ahora se llaman por sus nombres de pila?" Él se burlaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Booth?" Ella le pregunto de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario sarcástico.

La cara de Booth se ensombreció, al recordar la razón que lo hizo recorrer todo el camino hasta el Jeffersonian esta tarde

"Algo pasó." Miró a la niña que aún se encontraba en sus brazos y decidió que no era algo que debería decir en su presencia. "¿Esta Angela aquí?" Cuando Brennan asintió con la cabeza, continúo. "¿Crees que ella pueda cuidar de Christine un momento?"

Brennan noto la preocupación en su rostro y volvió a asentir. Booth puso a su hija de nuevo en el suelo y ella tomó la mano de Christine. "Vamos, cariño. Te quedarás con la tía Angela para que Mami pueda hablar con Papi, ¿Bien?"

"¿Vas a ir a verme otra vez antes de irte, _Papi_?" Christine miró a su padre.

"Por supuesto, Grillo." Se inclino para besar su cabeza.

Brennan regreso a su oficina un par de minutos más tarde.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Pregunto ella, en su voz había una pizca de preocupación.

Booth la miró y suspiró. Se frotó la cara y respiro hondo antes de contestar: "Muñoz escapó."

"¿Cómo?" Su voz salió en un susurro, todos sus miedos volvieron con tanta fuerza que se sentía mareada.

"Debes sentarte, Huesos." Él le dijo preocupado, sabiendo que terminaría lastimándose de no hacerlo e intentando recordarse que no debía tocarla. Ella así lo hizo, se sentó en el sofá. Él se sentó allí también, manteniendo una distancia segura de ella. "Nadie sabe todavía cómo sucedió, sólo que su celda estaba vacía cuando fue revisada esta mañana."

"¿Cómo puede un hombre escapar de una prisión de máxima seguridad?" Ella pregunto aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Ellos piensan que podría haber sobornado a alguien, probablemente ayudado por uno de sus seguidores. Ellos aún están investigando." Él sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente. "¡Yo… yo no sé como lo hizo, Huesos!" Estaba enojado. Estaba tan enojado de lo que estaba sucediendo. Como si su vida no estuviera suficientemente mal, su principal enemigo, estaba otra vez ahí afuera, en algún lugar. Frenando Muñoz fue el último caso en el que él y Brennan habían trabajado juntos. El hombre era un líder de una banda que traficaba drogas desde Colombia y era responsable de la muerte de 83 mujeres. Él había encontrado la manera de zafarse de todos los cargos, hasta el día en que Brennan encontró suficiente evidencia en dos cuerpos que habían hallado en un lago, así pudieron meter a ese hombre a la cárcel, dejándolo pudrir allí por el resto de su vida. La captura de ese hijo de puta ni siquiera había estado cerca de fácil, tanto él como Brennan estuvieron a punto de perder la vida en el proceso, pero finalmente el hombre había sido encerrado para siempre. O al menos eso pensaba. "Lo único que sé es que él está libre y en busca de venganza, tú y yo debemos estar en la parte superior de la lista."

Brennan apoyo los codos sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer su rostro entre sus manos. Se acordó de aquel terrible día hace ya más de nueve meses atrás cuando habían ido por Muñoz. Todos sus problemas con Booth iniciaron después de esa horrible noche.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?" Brennan pregunto desesperadamente. Sus ojos azules estaban cubiertos de lágrimas contenidas y temor

"Voy a mudarme a la casa." Booth dijo. Nada de lo que pudiera decir lo haría cambiar de opinión. La Poderosa Cabaña tenía el mejor sistema de seguridad que el dinero pudiera comprar, fue algo en lo que invirtieron después que Christopher Pelant invadiera su lugar sagrado hace cuatro años, pero él no confiaba que las maquinas pudieran mantener a Brennan y Christine seguras. Muñoz era inteligente, peor aún, era difícil de atrapar. Puede ser que lograran detenerlo, pero tenía un montón de seguidores dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa que él les ordenara hacer, y ahora Muñoz era libre y sin lugar a dudas, iría tras ellos.

"¿Qué?" Todavía estaba tan sorprendida por la noticia que no terminaba de procesar lo que le acababa de decir.

"Voy a dormir en la habitación de invitados del primer piso y te juro que ni siquiera te darás cuenta que estoy allí. Los dos sabemos que la casa es lo suficiente grande como para que podamos vivir en el mismo techo y no vernos en todo día si no queremos." Explico. "Pero no permitiré que tú y mi hija estén indefensas en esa casa, mientras que hay un monstruo alrededor que quiere nuestras cabezas en bandeja de plata."

Esperaba que Brennan dijera que no era necesario, que podía cuidar de sí misma y de su hija, que no lo necesitaba, pero no lo hizo.

"Christine. ¿Y si intenta llegar a ella, Booth?" Ella estaba temblando, rompió la promesa que se había hecho de no tocarla, cubrió la mano temblorosa con la suya. "Tú sabes que él lo haría. Él sabe que hacerle daño es la mejor manera de llegar a nosotros."

"No dejare que la lastime. Huesos." Él se aseguro que lo estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos para decir las siguientes palabras. "O a ti. Te lo prometo, Huesos."

¿Y qué hay de ti? Ella quería gritar. ¿Y si te lastima de nuevo?

Ella sabía que Booth daría su propia vida para salvar a los suyos. ¿No era eso lo que había hecho la última vez? Pero esta vez sería diferente. No iba a permitir que eso volviera a suceder. Ella no pasaría por todo eso otra vez. Por lo menos con él de regreso en casa, ella también podría cuidar de él.

Decidió no dejar que Muñoz arruinara su vida a un más, miro a Booth y asintió con la cabeza.

**Leí este capítulo más veces de las que puedo recordar, espero haber sido ser clara y coherente en todo. **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**RGG,****Inuyka4ever, ****ChrisBooth26637, ****Guest, ****Anonybones, ****YessiEv, ****NoodleBones, ****Bones Everywhere, ****Emily byb 35, ****AG, ****Brennangirl**

**Más comentarios ahí abajo en ese rectángulo allí abajo.**

**=)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoy no pensaba publicar porque no me siento muy bien, pero me dije, mi misma de una vez. Digo en días normales me cuesta ser coherente y en días como hoy ni se diga.**

**Ni BONES ni esta Historia me pertenecen. :'(**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 4**

"Ten cuidado, ¿me oyes?" Booth le dijo a Brennan la mañana siguiente cuando él fue a buscar a Christine para llevarla a la escuela. "Asegúrate que no te estén siguiendo y trata de no ir a ninguna parte sola. No salgas del Jeffersonian a menos que sea realmente necesario, y por amor a Dios, Huesos, por favor, no te quedes hasta tarde en el trabajo."

"Me siento como si fuera un prisionero." Ella gimió y luego sus ojos se oscurecieron. _"O un prófugo."_

Booth sabía que estaba pensando en los meses que estuvo huyendo cuando Christopher Pelant trató de culparla de aquel asesinato. Aquellos habían sido algunos de los peores meses de su vida, sin saber dónde estaba, cómo estaba… si ella estaba a salvo, si Christine lo había olvidado… si alguna vez las volvería a ver. Aquellos meses solo perdieron el primer lugar como los peores de su vida ante estos últimos meses.

"Terminara pronto, Huesos." Él trato de tranquilizarla, a pesar de que ni él mismo estaba seguro de eso. "Él no se quedara en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo. Pronto va a dar la cara. Y es por eso que necesito asegurarme que Christine y tú están seguras."

"¿Crees que es necesario enviarla a la escuela? ¿No sería mejor si simplemente no la llevo por un tiempo? Puedo educarla en casa y…"

"No, no debe cambiar su rutina, por ese hijo de puta." Booth negó con la cabeza. "La escuela es segura. La llevare y recogeré todos los días, tendré a un compañero mío de encubierto vigilando la escuela. Debemos mantener su vida lo más normal posible. Lo último que necesitamos es que nuestra hija de cuatro años, se preocupe por un psicópata."

"Si algo le sucede a ella…" Ella se ahogó.

"Nada va a sucederle a ella." Él dijo muy enserio, con voz tan decidida que ella le creyó.

"¿Cuándo te mudaras de vuelta?"

"Esta noche." Dijo. "¿Sabes qué?, yo creo que es mejor que te recoja en el laboratorio. De ninguna manera debes conducir sola."

"No quiero entrometerme en tú vida, Booth." Ella ya no era más su responsabilidad, ya que habían decidió que sería mejor seguir sus vidas por separado.

"No lo haces."

"Está bien." Ella asintió con la cabeza. "Iré a buscar a Christine."

**B&B**

"¿Vamos al laboratorio?" Christine pregunto emocionada. Booth la había recogido en la escuela y ahora estaban camino a recoger a Brennan. Sintió un déjà vu. Esta era su rutina regular antes de separarse y por un momento casi olvidó que no estaban juntos.

"Sí, vamos a recoger a tú Madre." Él le dijo.

"¿Y entonces nos llevaras a casa?" Ella pregunto con curiosidad.

"Sí, bebé, llevare a las dos a casa." Él le sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor.

"¿Igual que antes?" Había esperanza en los ojos de su niña y Booth se prometió hacer todo lo posible para que esto funcionara. Ahora que él estaría de regreso en La Poderosa Cabaña - a pesar de que era solo porque había un psicópata por ahí tratando de hacerle daño a su familia – haría todo lo posible para estar en buenos términos con Brennan de nuevo. Tal vez no serían capaces de reanudar su relación romántica, pero tal vez si podrían seguir siendo amigos. Brennan había sido su mejor amiga durante casi doce años y era ridículo que dejaran que esa relación se fuera al caño a causa de acontecimientos desafortunados y peleas estúpidas.

"No será exactamente como antes, pero sí, algo parecido."

**B&B**

Olio la comida tan pronto salió de la habitación de Christine, después de darle un baño y alistarla para la cena. Olía delicioso y sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. Intento recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que comió algo preparado por Brennan. Él siempre amo cuando ella cocinaba, incluso cuando no eran más que socios. Después que se reunieron, comer un platillo casero cocinado por su pareja era solo otra de esas muchas cosas que él había dado por sentado hasta que la perdió.

Brennan estaba poniendo la mesa y sonrío al verlos. Booth sintió calor en su corazón y sostuvo la mano de Christine un poco más apretada.

"Oh, mírate." Brennan sonrió al ver la ropa de su hija, que incluía un par de calcetines a rayas, un vestido a cuadros de color rosa brillante y un lazo azul en la cabeza.

"Papi me dejó elegir mi ropa." Christine sonrió.

"Me doy cuenta de eso." Brennan se mordió el labio inferior para contener su risa. Christine, obviamente, había heredado el sentido de la moda de su padre. Pero ella se veía adorable, aunque parecía que se había sumergido en un arcoíris. "¿Lavaste detrás de tus orejas?"

"¡Las orejas y las axilas!" Christine dijo.

"¡Oh, déjame cerciorarme de eso!" Brennan se inclinó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a oler a su hija por todas partes haciendo a su niña reír.

"¡Mami, me haces cosquillas!" La risa se volvió carcajada y los adultos no podían dejar de sonreír.

"Está bien, parece que te has bañado adecuadamente." Brennan sonrió y luego recordando experiencias anteriores, entrecerró los ojos. "Espero que no hayan dejado charcos de agua en todo el piso del baño, porque si es así, tú y tu padre estarán en problemas."

Christine rápidamente alzo la vista hacía Booth, 'atrapados' impreso en su frente. Brennan trato de mantener la cara seria. Pensó en cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin su hija, o cómo un día ella pensó que sería mejor no tener hijos.

"Solo jugamos… un poco… con el agua." Booth se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

"Solo un poco Mami," Christine abrió mucho los ojos, mostrándole que tan poco con su dedo índice y el pulgar. "Papi me estaba enseñando como golpear las botellas del shampoo en la pared con mi pistola de agua desde la bañera."

"¡Booth!"

"Lo hice muy bien, Mami."

"Ella lo hizo." Booth asintió con la cabeza. "Definitivamente, obtuvo la buena puntería de mí."

"Bueno, yo soy una excelente tirador." Brennan dijo, enderezando su cuerpo.

"No cuando me disparaste en la pierna mientras llevabas ese disfraz de La Mujer Maravilla." Él bromeó. _Oh, echaba de menos esto._

"Eso fue un accidente y me dejaste caer -"Brennan miro a Booth y se dio cuenta que estaba tratando de no reírse de ella. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dirigió a la cocina. Puedes ir a buscar una escobilla de goma y secar el piso del baño antes de cenar." Luego miro a Christine. "Y tú, señorita, me puedes ayudar a terminar de poner la mesa."

"Está bien, Señora." Booth dijo con un gesto y voz juguetona. Sentía casi como si los últimos nueves meses no hubiesen existido. O que no había un loco detrás de ellos.

**B&B**

Booth volvió a la sala unos minutos más tarde. Brennan le estaba enseñando a Christine como doblar las servilletas, con su mano cubría la pequeña mano de su hija cuando le ayudaba con la tarea. Deseo sentarse a cenar con ellas, pero le prometió a Brennan que no la molestaría y haría su mejor esfuerzo para que no notara su presencia. Todo había ido también esta noche que no quería estropearlo a la primera oportunidad.

"El baño esta tan seco como el desierto." Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Bien." Dijo Brennan.

Él coloco la escobilla de goma en su lugar y comenzó a caminar fuera del comedor. "Yo solo… volveré a mi hitación."

La cara de Brennan cayó.

"¿Qué?" Ella arrugo la frente. "¿No vas a cenar con nosotras?"

Él se sorprendió. No esperaba que dijera eso.

"Yo prometí no molestarte, Huesos." Él le dijo.

"Eso es ridículo, no puedes pasar hambre." Ella parecía tanto una madre en este momento que casi se hecho reír.

"Puedo cenar algo después de que hayan terminado."

"Mami hizo pasta de camarones con salsa blanca, Papi." Christine se unió a su madre.

Su boca se hizo agua. Era su platillo favorito. ¿Por qué Brennan cocino su platillo favorito el día que él regresó? Ella ni siquiera comía camarones. Tal vez esa era su manera de decirle que ella también quería tratar de mejorar las cosas.

No puedo decir que no, entonces, ¿no?

Él quería tratar. Si iban a compartir la casa de nuevo por tiempo indefinido, podrían también intentar tratarse bien entre sí.

Además, se moría de ganas de comer esa pasta.

"Solo tienes que traer una silla, Booth." Ella dijo, los labios en su boca se curvearon en una pequeña sonrisa. Aposto que se había dado cuenta del gruñido de su estómago ante la mención de la pasta.

Acerco su silla y se sentó. "Está bien, si insistes…"

**B&B**

Trató de no gemir mientras comía la cena. Era incluso mejor de lo que recordaba. Él casi se olvidó de cómo se sentía comer comida de verdad. Él podía cocinar, por supuesto. Pero ¿Cuál era el punto de cocinar sólo para él? Además, la cocina de su nuevo apartamento era muy pequeña por lo que, últimamente, había estado sobreviviendo de alimentos congelados que sabían más como a plástico que a comida real.

La cena fue mejor de lo que esperaba, Christine domino la mayor parte de la conversación. Ella les dijo acerca de su día en la escuela y como podía escribir casi todos los nombres propios. Ella les hablo de la tarde del día anterior que pasó con Angela y Sam, les dijo que se alegraba que no tuvieran otro bebé, porque Sam se hizo caca en los pantalones y la tía Angela tuvo que cambiarle el pañal que olía horrible. Pero que sin embargo, a ella no le importaría tener un perro.

Cuando terminaron, Brennan comenzó a recoger los platos sucios para llevarlos a la cocina, Booth se lo impidió.

"Yo lo hare." Dijo, tomando los platos. "Ya cocinaste, voy a limpiar."

"Yo puedo hacerlo, Booth."

"Tú cocinas, yo limpio." Insistió. "Es lo justo."

"Está bien." Ella estuvo de acuerdo. "Voy a alistar a Christine para la cama."

"¡Pero yo no tengo sueño!" La niña protesto.

"Vas a tener después de cepillarte los dientes, ponerte la pijama y acostarte." Brennan le dijo.

"¿Qué dices, si vas arriba con tu madre te veré allí después de que haya terminado con los platos y terminaremos _Caperucita Roja_ ya que te quedaste dormida a la mitad del cuento la última vez que lo leímos?" Booth ofreció.

"Está bien." Ella frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba mejor que nada.

**B&B**

"_¡Oh, abuela, estaba tan asustada!"_ Sollozó Caperucita Roja. "_Nunca voy a volver a hablar con extraños o a holgazanear en el bosque de nuevo."_ Booth leía la historia a su hija. _"¡… Ya, ya, niña has aprendido una lección importante, Gracias a Dios gritaste lo suficiente fuerte para que el leñador pudiera escucharte!" _Él cambio el tono de su voz, al cambiar de personaje, Christine tenía los ojos fijos en él. _"Él leñador noqueó al lobo y lo llevó a lo más profundo del bosque donde no pueda molestar a más gente por un largo tiempo. Caperucita Roja y su abuelita tuvieron un buen almuerzo y una larga charla."_

Booth cerró el libro y miró a Christine.

"Nunca voy a hablar con extraños, Papi, te lo prometo." Ella dijo.

"Es bueno escuchar eso, Grillo." Él sonrió y se inclinó para besar su cabeza. "Ahora tienes que dormir."

"¿Papi?" Ella susurro.

"¿Sí, cariño?"

"¿Te vas a quedar a dormir aquí esta noche?" Le preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí." Él le acarició las mejillas cariñosamente.

"¿Y será para siempre?" Su voz era tan optimista que hizo dolerle el corazón, no sólo por ella, por él también. No había nada que deseara más que volver a casa y vivir allí con ellas para siempre. Si tan solo las cosas pudieran salir siempre como lo hicieron esta noche…

"No sé, cariño, tal vez."

"Espero que lo hagas."

"Yo también, cariño, yo también", confesó, y luego se inclinó para darle el beso de las buenas noches. "Ahora, duerme bien, mañana tendrás que levantarte temprano. Buenas noches, cariño."

Estaba a punto de salir de su dormitorio cuando oyó su voz.

"¿Vas a dormir con Mami otra vez?" Ella le pregunto.

"No, bebé, yo me quedo en la habitación de huéspedes." Se dio la vuelta para mirarla otra vez, ella abrazaba su conejo rosa contra su pecho.

"Ella llora." Murmuró tan bajo que apenas escucho lo que dijo.

"¿Qué?"

"Mami. Ella llora a veces." Ella se veía tan triste y preocupada que él quería abrazarla. "Ella dice que no lo hace cuando le pregunto por qué está llorando, pero si lo hace, porque sus ojos están húmedos. Y la oigo llorar en su habitación, también."

Le oprimió el corazón. No sabía que decirle a su hija. Él no esperaba esto.

"Mami no lloraba cuando tú estabas aquí." Ella continuó, un poco curiosa. "Siempre me abrazas cuando lloro y cuando me lastimo." Ella dijo, sus ojos lo miraban suplicantes. "¿Abrazaras a Mami también cuando llore otra vez, Papi? Porque quizá entonces ella pueda dejar de llorar, como yo."

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**BONES definitivamente no me pertenece.**

**Esta Historia tampoco.**

**En este capítulo entenderán parte del problema que llevo a la separación de B&B o al menos eso espero.**

**06/04/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capitulo 5**

_Ambos estaban cansados y estresados. Habían estado detrás de Fernando Muñoz durante una semana y si habían tenido 10 horas de sueño en total durante la semana pasada, era mucho. No pasaron mucho tiempo con su hija y sobrevivieron horas de las noches estando-fuera__.__ No era así como se suponía que pasarían su semana de vacaciones en absoluto. Se suponía que deberían de haber ido a la casa en la playa de Hodgins en Cancún y tumbarse a tomar el sol, para no desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en el Jeffersonian. Pero esta noche finalmente consiguieron algo que los conduciría al lugar donde encontrarlo y si todo iba bien, todo habría de terminar._

"_Lo vamos a atrapar, Huesos. Esta noche no va a escapar." Booth le dijo en su oficina. Habían estado pasando días y noches allí, repasando los resultados de laboratorio y archivos de casos viejos tratando de encontrar algo que les dijera donde podría Muñoz estarse escondiendo. Tenía que haber más. Esto no podía continuar por mucho más tiempo. "Voy a llamar para pedir apoyo, debes ir a casa."_

"_¿Qué? ¡No me iré a casa!" Brennan lo miro como si estuviera loco._

_Él suspiró, exhausto. Trato de explicarle con calma. "Va a ser peligroso, Huesos."_

"_Es exactamente por lo que no te dejare ir solo." Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, aún con incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que Booth quisiera dejarla fuera del caso justo cuando finalmente tenían la dirección del lugar que esperaron obtener desde que esto inicio?_

"_Yo no iré solo. Voy a tener a todo un equipo del FBI que me respalde." Trato de razonar con ella._

"_Yo soy tu compañera debo estar contigo." Ella le dijo. "Este es nuestro caso."_

"_Por favor, Huesos. Ve a casa y quédate con Christine, tú sabes ella-"_

"_Ella está con mi papá. Ella va a estar bien." Estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero ella levantó una mano para detenerlo. "Para, Booth. Yo voy."_

"_Bien." Suspiro profundamente. A veces deseaba que ella no fuera tan malditamente terca. "Pero prométeme que vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga. Es peligroso, Huesos, muy peligroso."_

"_Lo sé."_

"_Prométemelo, Huesos."_

_Ella entrecerró los ojos. Él realmente, no la dejaría ir si no lo hacía, por lo que finalmente dijo: "Bien Booth, te lo prometo."_

**B&B**

"_Póntelo." Le entregó un chaleco antibalas tan pronto llegaron a la dirección en la que les habían dicho Muñoz había estado viviendo en las últimas semanas._

"_¿No usaras uno?" Ella le preguntó, poniéndose el chaleco._

"_Sí." Le mostro el otro._

_Ellos se separaron en seis equipos diferentes, Booth y Brennan lideraban los grupos desde adelante, dos grupos de agentes les cubrían las espaldas y los otros cuatro grupos cubrían las calles más cercanas que Muñoz podría utilizaría para escapar cuando llegaran a su escondite._

_El callejón estaba oscuro, el barrio era peligroso y Brennan iba justo detrás de Booth. Ellos eran muy silenciosos; tenían que serlo apenas unos minutos antes había escapado uno de los hombres de Muñoz. Brennan vio un montón de ratas corriendo hacía una coladera abierta, pero trato de no pensar mucho en ello. Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta el momento en que Brennan sintió que algo jalaba de su chaleco._

"_¡Booth!." Ella susurró._

"_¿Qué pasa?" Se dio la vuelta inmediatamente preocupado. "¿Has visto a alguien?"_

"_No." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy atorada." Señalo la parte trasera de su chaleco._

_Él estaba a su lado en un segundo._

"_Maldita sea." Trató de sacarla, pero se había enganchado en un enorme pedazo de clavo oxidado y no se desatoraría tan fácil. Oyó pasos que se acercaban. "No tenemos tiempo. Vas a tener que quitártelo."_

_Ella comenzó a quitarse el chaleco pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que él también se lo estaba quitando._

"_¿Por qué te estás quitando el tuyo también?" Ella le preguntó._

_Le entregó el chaleco._

"_Póntelo."_

"_No… tú lo necesitas." Ella sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. No podía darle su chaleco antibalas. Estaría completamente vulnerable a Muñoz sin el._

"_¡Huesos, solo póntelo!" Dijo entre dientes. No tenía tiempo para discutir ahora, Muñoz y sus hombres podrían aparecer en cualquier momento. "Prometiste hacer lo que yo dijera."_

"_Déjame ir al frente, entonces." Ella le suplico._

"_De ninguna manera. Te quedaras detrás de mí, y por favor, Huesos…" bajo la mirada a la pistola en su mano. "Mira hacia donde disparas."_

"_Tus partes privadas están a salvo Booth." Ella soltó un bufido. "Soy la menos interesada en hacerles daño, lo sabes."_

"_Shhhh." Él la callo. "Creo que he oído algo."_

_Se quedó quieto, su espalda contra la de ella, cada uno cubría un lado del callejón._

"_Dra. Brennan, Agente Booth." Booth escucho una molesta voz que venía detrás de él. De inmediato se dio la vuelta quedando al lado de Brennan. "Parece que finalmente me encontraron."_

"_Se acabo, Muñoz." Booth dijo. "Hay agentes del FBI por todo el lugar. Estás perdido."_

_Fernando Muñoz era un hombre de aspecto rudo. Era fácil ver que tenía un montón de años abusando del alcohol y muchas cicatrices por todo el cuerpo que mostraban su atracción por las peleas. Él se veía sucio y olía como a vodka, cigarrillos y sudor. Brennan sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda._

_Muñoz miró a los dos y rió maliciosamente._

"_Bueno, eso no significa que no pueda ganar, ¿verdad?" y entonces él levanto su arma y le apunto a Brennan. En la cabeza._

_Disparo tan rápido._

_Booth no lo pensó dos veces antes de saltar delante de ella, llevándosela con él al suelo, protegiéndola con su cuerpo sin protección. Fallo su primer disparó, pero no los tres siguientes._

_Muñoz disparó tres veces contra ellos, las tres veces las balas entraron en el cuerpo de Booth. Él les habría disparado más, no había duda de eso, si los demás agentes no hubieran llegado a derribarlo después de escuchar los disparos._

_Brennan no podía moverse. El cuerpo sin vida de Booth estaba encima de ella. Podía sentir su sangre caliente sobre ella: sus brazos, su cuello, su pecho. Ella estaba temblando. Era una noche inusualmente calida de Diciembre y estaba vestida de manera adecuada, pero se sentía fría. Tan fría._

"_¿Booth? ¡Booth!" Él no se movía. Muñoz le había disparado._

_Muñoz le había disparado. Muñoz le había disparado y no tenía puesto un chaleco antibalas. Debido a que se lo había dado a ella._

_Ella logro sacar una de sus manos y la llevo hasta su rostro. Todavía respiraba. Respiraba débilmente, pero todavía respiraba. Ella casi se echó a llorar en ese momento._

_No estaba muerto. No estaba muerto._

_Tenía que mantener la calma, si la perdía, no había manera de que ella fuera capaz de ayudarlo._

_Sabiendo que tenía que mantener la presión sobre las heridas, ella trato de salir de debajo de él tan cuidadosamente como le fue posible y le dio la vuelta para que quedara sobre su espalda._

_Él estaba pálido había perdido mucha sangre. Sus dos manos estaban sobre su pecho y sentía la sangre deslizarse entre sus dedos. De repente ella estaba de regreso en esa noche en el Checker Box, pero esta vez era peor… era mucho peor._

"_Booth, por favor... por favor…" Ella no retiro sus manos. "Por favor, por favor, Booth, quédate conmigo. ¡Quédate conmigo!"_

_Y entonces ella sintió cuando dejo de respirar._

"_No… por favor… no. ¡No!" Ella no iba a aceptarlo. Ella no lo dejaría morir en sus manos. No otra vez… otra vez no… no por una bala que era para ella. "No… no… ¡NO!"_

**B&B**

Booth no podía dormir esa noche después que Christine le hablo de su madre, o las noches que le siguieron.

Su cerebro lo mantenía despierto con una idea que no desaparecía.

_¿Brennan lloras?_

Por supuesto que durante todos esos años que habían pasado juntos, la había visto llorar muchas veces. Cuando se involucraba demasiado en un caso, cuando se encontró con los restos de su madre, cuando su padre regresó, cuando ella le conto como se sintió cuando estuvo enterrada viva, cuando ella pensó que su hermano estaba muerto, cuando Zack resultó ser el aprendiz del Gormogon, cuando él despertó de la cirugía y no recordaba quien era ella, cuando ella lo rechazó… cuando ella le conto sus pesares… y muchas otras ocasiones. La gente solía pensar que Brennan era una persona sin corazón, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie su corazón era más grande y más cálido, que el de nadie que hubiera conocido.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba llorando ahora? Él pensó que ella estaba feliz ahora que él ya no estaba causándole problemas. Él había sido un dolor en el culo después que había dejado el hospital, él lo sabía y peor aún después de todo lo del proyecto de Kyle. Ella debía sentirse aliviada después de que salió de casa. Ambos coincidieron que sería lo mejor, que no eran felices ya.

_¿Por qué llora?_

No la volvió a ver esa noche después de que fue a la habitación de Christine a continuar leyéndole la historia. Cuando salió para ir a su nueva habitación, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba cerrada y no había escuchado nada.

Se sentía tan incomodo en la que solía ser su casa, pero no en el que solía ser su dormitorio. La habitación era cómoda y bien amueblada, al igual que el resto de la casa. No era raro que los huéspedes durmieran ahí más de una vez. Max había utilizado esta habitación más que nadie, permanecía durante varias noches, cuando cuidaba de Christine. Jared y Padme también la utilizaban, al igual que sus hijos gemelos tan solo un año más jóvenes que Christine.

Pero no podía sentirse cómodo en una cama tan grande. Al igual que no podía sentirse cómodo en la cama grande en que dormía en su nuevo apartamento. Después de muchos años de dormir junto a su pareja, la cama siempre se sentía fría y sus brazos se sentían vacios ahora que dormían separados.

_¿Por qué llora?_

Las cosas iban muy bien desde que se mudó de vuelta. Ella no se quejaba que él fuera su chofer que la llevara de la casa al Jeffersonian y de regreso. Ellos cenaban juntos y conversaban cortésmente, manteniéndose siempre en temas seguros. Al final de la noche, él le deseaba buenas noches y le iría a leer a su hija hasta que Christine se dormía.

Las cosas estaban muy bien. Eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad?

Resignado sabiendo que no iba a dormir, se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua.

Fue entonces cuando escucho los sonidos ahogados provenientes de su-ahora de ella-habitación. Se detuvo en seco, escucho. Definitivamente era Brennan.

Incapaz de contenerse, subió las escaleras tomando los escalones de dos en dos y al llegar se quedo fuera de su puerta. Incluso a través de la puerta cerrada podía oír los sollozos y el murmullo de algo que no podía entender.

_Huesos._

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_¿Estaba despierta?_

_¿Debía entrar?_

_¿Qué pasaba si estaba herida?_

_¿Qué tal si Muñoz había logrado burlar su sistema de seguridad y ahora estaba allí con ella?_

Cuando la escucho gritar un fuerte _"¡No!"_ Con tanta desesperación, sus manos se movieron por si solas empujando la puerta, que se abrió con facilidad.

Brennan estaba sola en la habitación. Ella estaba acostada en su lado de la cama, acurrucada frente al lado de él y empuñando los bordes de su edredón, había lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Ella estaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba, por un momento no supo qué hacer.

"_¿Huesos?"_ Él le hablo en voz baja. ¿Ella estaba, siquiera despierta?

Ella no se movió, solo grito aún más fuerte. _"¡No… por favor… no…no!"_

Ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Él sabía que las tenía de vez en cuando. Aún cuando no eran más que socios había admitido que a veces despertaba en medio de la noche, después de haber soñado que él se ahogaba y Hodgins sangraba. También le pasaba constantemente después de que regresó a casa con Christine y Pelant no había sido capturado todavía.

_Pero ¿Por qué estaba teniendo pesadillas ahora?_

Se veía tan pequeña y vulnerable ahí acostada, bañada solo por la luz de la luna. Odiaba verla llorar.

"Huesos." Le hablo nuevamente, pero ella seguía llorando, completamente perdida en su propio mundo.

"_¿Abrazaras a mamá también cuando llore otra vez, Papi?"_

La dulce voz de Christine inundo su cerebro. Sus ojos azules suplicantes y los sollozos de Brennan rompieron todas las barreras que puso alrededor de su corazón cuando decidió volver a casa. Él había prometido portarse bien y no permitir salir lastimado otra vez, pero, ¿Cómo iba a dejar a Brennan así?

"_Maldita sea."_ Maldijo. Tenía que hacer algo. Demonios no podía ver a Brennan afectada en la forma en ella era ahora y no hacer nada al respecto.

Dio tres grandes pasos y subió a la cama, acostándose sobre su lado.

"Huesos." Tocando sus hombros ligeramente. Sintió su cuerpo temblar un poco al tocarla. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que dejo que la tocara? ¿Y mucho menos en su cama? "Huesos…"

"_No… no…"_ Ella se movió, aún dormida.

¿Qué demonios era lo que ella estaba soñando? ¿Y por que la estaba poniendo tan vulnerable?

"Huesos, despierta." Dijo en voz baja, dejando de lado todas las peleas que habían tenido. En este momento lo único que quería hacer era poner fin a su sufrimiento. La hizo acercarse a él y le acaricio el hombro con cariño. "Vamos, nena, despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla."

Su llanto comenzó a disminuir y la sintió acurrucarse más cerca de él, como si finalmente sintiera su presencia.

"Despierta, Huesos… es solo una pesadilla." Él murmuro.

La sintió tensarse en sus brazos, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de centrarse en su rostro. Parecía tan sorprendida de verlo allí con ella que él tuvo miedo que lo echara de la cama.

"¿Booth?" su voz era ronca y tenía un toque de desesperación. Ella lo veía como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. _"Booth."_

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla, Huesos, todo está bien ahora." No trato de alejarse de ella, ni ella trato de alejarse de su abrazo.

Pero ella seguía mirándolo como si él no fuera real.

"Estás aquí." Ella susurró, con las manos recorría su pecho para asegurarse que estaba allí en carne y hueso. Y entonces lloro de nuevo.

"Lo siento, Huesos… te escuche llorar y me preocupe…" él comenzó a desligarse de ella. "Pero no te preocupes, me voy, te juro que no era mi…"

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque ella lo agarro de la camisa y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, sosteniéndolo con tanta fuerza que se quedo sin aliento por un momento.

_¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?_

"No te vayas." Ella estaba lloraba otra vez, sus lágrimas empapando su camisa. "Por favor, no me dejes."

Estaba a punto de llorar, sentía tantas ganas de llorar. Se olvidó de todo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, desesperado por calmar su dolor. Tenía un montón de tiempo para ocuparse de sus problemas más adelante.

"Shhhh, está bien Huesos." La beso en la parte superior de la cabeza, sin soltarla. "Está bien, bebé."

"No te vayas." Ella murmuro una vez más contra su camisa.

"Yo no iré a ninguna parte." Él le acaricio la espalda de arriba abajo tratando de calmarla, con la mejilla apoyada en la parte superior de su cabeza. "Yo no iré a ninguna parte."

**¿Y bien? Parece que al fin las cosas se acomodan.**

**He llorado con este capítulo :'( a pesar de haberlo leí mas veces de las que puedo recordar. **

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bones no me pertenece.**

**Esta historia tampoco, le pertenece a ExcellenDriver que ha leído los capítulos y vio los comentarios :)**

**13/04/2013**

**Recién que puse la fecha me di cuenta, que mañana es el primer cumpleaños de mi Mamá sin ella, esa persona que hizo más por mi de lo que nadie nunca, que aunque no me dio la vida, me dio mucho más. :) **

**5 meses y 12 días han pasado. Espero este muy bien donde sea que este :) **

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capitulo 6**

Booth se despertó esa mañana sintiéndose más descansado de lo que hizo en mucho tiempo. Se sentía tan cómodo que no quería abrir los ojos todavía. Sentía algo cálido y olía algo dulce. Sus brazos estaban sosteniendo algo suave y apretó un poco más su abrazo. El cuerpo cálido se acurruco más cerca de él.

Abrió sus ojos.

_Mierda._

Estaba de vuelta en su habitación. _Su _habitación. Era Brennan la que dormía con él en la cama. _En sus brazos._

_¿Qué había pasado?_

Se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, y de repente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior volvieron a él golpeándolo como un pesado ladrillo en la cabeza: como no podía dormir fue a buscar agua, al escuchar su llanto en medio de su camino, vino a su rescate. Ella no dijo nada cuando abrió sus ojos y lo vio allí, ella solo lo abrazo con fuerza y le pidió que se quedara con ella. Ella lloró y lloró hasta que se durmió de nuevo en sus brazos. Y en algún momento, es obvio que se durmió también.

Se movió un poco para conseguir una mejor visión de ella. Se veía joven e inocente, sin maquillaje y con el pelo suelto alrededor de su cabeza, tenía una de sus manos escondida debajo de su mejilla derecha y la otra estaba descansando sobre su cintura.

Probablemente ni siquiera recordaría lo sucedido. Estaba tan nerviosa cuando él la despertó de su pesadilla que probablemente pensaría que había sido un sueño.

Tenía que salir de allí antes de que ella despertara y esto terminara en una de esas situaciones incómodas que podían conducir a una pelea. Lo último que quería es que ella pensara que él se había aprovechado de ella. Por supuesto, que no hicieron nada más que dormir juntos en el sentido más inocente de la expresión, pero él había roto la promesa que le había hecho. Él estaba allí en su cama, con ella, mientras que solo estaba vestida con su descolorida camiseta del FBI.

_Oh. Mí. Dios._

No se había dado cuenta que sus piernas estaban descubiertas hasta este momento. Tampoco que llevaba su vieja camiseta. Estaba oscuro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierta por la manta cuando llego a verla la noche anterior, pero ahora a la luz del día podía verla completamente.

_¿Por qué llevaba puesta su camiseta?_

Por supuesto, que esa era la que ella solía usar todas las noches – es decir, si es que llevaba algo – cuando estaban juntos.

"_Es mucho más cómoda que esos frívolos camisones, Booth." Ella le había dicho cuando le pregunto acerca de ellas._

"_Bueno, creo que las usas por qué quieres oler como yo."_

"_Eso es ridículo." Ella se rio de él._

"_Pero es la verdad."_

"_No, no lo es." Ella dijo. "Me las pongo solo porque son cómodas, eso es todo."_

"_¿Hey, Huesos?" Él sonrió juguetón._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_¿Tú sabes que es aún más cómodo que dormir con mi camiseta vieja?" Dio unos pasos hacía ella._

"_¿Qué?" Ella lo miro de arriba abajo sin poder ocultar su sonrisa._

_Unos segundos más tarde, la camiseta voló por la habitación._

Pero ahora ya no estaban juntos, y estaba seguro que se había llevado esa con él. Bueno, es obvio que no lo hizo, o ella no la estaría usando ahora.

La miro nuevamente y sonrió. Se veía adorable en su camiseta. Era demasiado grande para ella, su hombro izquierdo se estaba saliendo por el agujero del cuello y de alguna manera, durante la noche, el dobladillo de su camiseta terminó por encima de sus caderas.

Cuando otras partes de su cuerpo comenzaron a despertar también, Booth decidió que era hora de dejar la cama y evitar una vergüenza mayor. De ninguna manera discutirían lo sucedido esta mañana. Especialmente en su estado actual.

Sabiendo que no tendría otra oportunidad en algún futuro próximo, la beso en la sien una vez más antes de desenredarse con cuidado de ella. Extraño el contacto inmediatamente.

Brennan se quejo, pero no se despertó.

Suspiro aliviado.

Él no se había acostado con ninguna mujer después de que terminaron. No es que no tuviera oportunidades, habían pasado seis meses ya, y todavía era un tipo bien parecido, con una bonita sonrisa y un buen trabajo – por no hablar de las mujeres que parecían mucho más fáciles en estos días – era solo que nunca le dio la gana. Salió con unos amigos del FBI un par de veces y hasta bailo con una rubia alta de gran cuerpo y probablemente, una década más joven que él, pero simplemente no lo hizo. Cuando ella lo había besado, no sintió nada más que repugnancia. Incluso con su mal rompimiento y no que hablaban entre ellos – sospechaba que Brennan ya estaba con alguien más – pero él no podía estar con nadie más sin sentir que la estaba engañando.

Lo cual era muy estúpido, por su puesto. Pero una vez que has tenido lo que siempre quisiste en la vida y luego lo pierdes, es difícil conformarte con algo menos sorprendente de lo que alguna vez tuviste. Se había acostumbrado a la vida familiar, a él nunca le gusto mucho salir todas las noches, con una mujer diferente cada día y beber hasta que la vida fuera una marea, para empezar.

Y entonces él la odio por eso. La odiaba por haberle dado todo y luego quitárselo. No solo era su culpa, él sabía que tenía un montón de culpabilidad en el asunto, pero cuando estaba dolido y amargado, era más fácil echarle la culpa a ella que culparse así mismo. En esos momentos, la odiaba. Porque ahora ni siquiera podía tener una mujer que lo ayudara a aliviar el dolor.

Tomando una última mirada de ella, él salió de la habitación. Necesitaba una ducha fría.

**B&B**

Brennan olía panqueques y café recién hecho, cuando llegó a la cocina. Se había quedado dormida esta mañana, despertando casi dos horas después de su hora habitual. No estaba segura por qué había sucedido, ella nunca se despertaba tarde, lo único que sabía era que había dormido mejor de lo que hizo en meses.

"¿Panqueques, Huesos?" Booth le pregunto desde la estufa.

"¡Buenos días, Mami!" Christine la saludo desde su silla, el plato delante de ella lleno de panqueques y frutas, ya estaba vestida para la escuela, incluso su pelo estaba peinado, atado a una coleta con una goma de color rojo que combinaba con su camiseta. Booth, obviamente, se había despertado temprano y la dejo lista para su día. Él también se había bañado y estaba listo para trabajar.

Brennan le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. "Buenos días, cariño."

"¡Papi está haciendo panqueques!" Su hija dijo con entusiasmo.

"Puedo olerlo." Ella sonrió desinteresada y se apoyó en el mostrador. "Me quede dormida" Ella dijo a nadie en particular, pero ya que las únicas personas en la cocina eran Booth y Christine, no había muchas opciones en cuanto a quien se dirigía al decirlo.

"Papi me dijo que no te despertara." Christine dijo. "Yo sabía que debías despertar porque el brazo de Hello Kitty en mi reloj estaba más allá de su bolsillo y siempre me despiertas cuando su brazo está en el bolsillo."

Brennan miro a Booth esperando una explicación.

"Una hora extra de sueño no te va a matar, Huesos." Él se encogió de hombros, tomando una buena mirada de ella: "Dios sabes que lo necesitabas."

Ella parecía ofendida. No había podido dormir noches completas en los últimos meses, pero ella pensó que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con el maquillaje.

"Sin ánimo de ofender." Dijo, al ver su rostro con el ceño fruncido. "Pero te ves como si no estuvieras durmiendo bien últimamente."

Sabía acerca de sus pesadillas ahora, se pregunto si sucedía constantemente. Christine le había dicho que la escucho llorar en su habitación antes, más de una vez, ¿Le sucedería cada noche? Quería hablar con ella sobre eso, ver que podía hacer para ayudarla, pensó que esta conversación podría ser una apertura hacía el tema, pero ella cambió el tema antes de que pudiera preguntarle más.

"Los panqueques huelen bien, creo que puedo aceptar uno." Ella dijo, tomando asiento junto a su hija.

"Están _deli-ciosos_." Christine dijo con la boca llena.

"Christine, ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar mientras estas masticando?"

"Lo siento." La niña trago.

"¿Café?" Booth le pregunto.

"Sí, por favor." Echaba de menos esto, que hubiera alguien que cuidara de ella.

"Tenemos quince minutos, o Christine llegara tarde a la escuela." Dijo, sentándose en su lugar con los panqueques calientes.

"¡No me importa!" Christine dijo, tomando otro panqueque.

**B&B**

El día transcurrió sin incidentes.

El Dr. Kyle tenía que ir a un lugar a comprobar los nuevos avances del proyecto y Brennan se alegro de poder pasar su día en el almacenamiento de huesos. Siempre le había gustado trabajar con los huesos viejos, algunos de ellos habían sido olvidados por completo más de cien años. El placer que le causaba darles cierre a esas personas, incluso si se trataba de décadas – a veces siglos – tarde, no tenia precio.

Trabajar en el limbo siempre le dio mucha paz espiritual. Esos eran esos raros momentos en que estaba completamente sola y en silencio, hablando solo con huesos, y a veces un poco de música suave sonando en el fondo.

Ella se había vuelto mucho más sociable en los últimos años, amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, había aprendido que no quería estar sola nunca más, pero aún así disfrutaba de esas pocas horas en el día en las que ella sólo podía estar con ella misma.

Los huesos que ella estaba revisando al final de la tarde eran de un joven soldado de la Primera Guerra Mundial, ella miraba su cúbito cuando alguien entro a la habitación perturbando su silencio.

"Veo que estás hablando con los huesos de nuevo." Dijo con su encantadora voz habitual.

"Yo en realidad no hablo con ellos." Brennan no se molestó en mirarlo.

"Pero tú los lees, entiendes lo que dicen y das tú opinión sobre ello, lo que lo hace una conversación en mi libro. Él sonrió inclinándose casualmente sobre la mesa.

"Por favor, no toques la mesa." Ella lo miró. "¿Te puedo ayudar en algo Dr. Kyle?"

Ella había pensado que estaría ausente durante todo el día, pero al parecer estaba equivocada. Conoció a Kyle en su viaje a las Molucas, cuando había ido a la expedición hace poco más de cinco años. Él era un arqueólogo con éxito, era guapo, divertido y encantador. Tenía a todas las mujeres de la isla a sus pies. Pero no a ella. Eso pareció aumentar su interés en ella en ese momento, aunque ella siempre había actuado profesionalmente en torno a él, le gustaba pensar que se habían hecho amigos. Así que, cuando él le pidió que lo ayudara con este gran proyecto que cambiaría la historia, ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar. Se llevaría a cabo en Washington DC. No tendría que dejar a su hija, iba a trabajar en algo que amaba y en lo que no había sido capaz de trabajar en mucho tiempo, no pondría en peligro su vida o la vida de su familia, Kyle tomo el Jeffersonian como base para el proyecto y en ese momento había sido perfecto. No había una buena razón para decir que no.

"Bueno", comenzó Kyle. "Solo quería recordarte del banquete de mañana, ya sabes, para la recaudación de fondos."

"Oh." Se había olvidado de eso. No le importaba ir a esos eventos en el pasado, no eran tan sosos y aburridos con Booth haciendo chistes sobre la gente pedante que pensaba que gobernaba el mundo. Pero este año no irían juntos, razón por la cual detestaba la idea del banquete. Tendría que pasar toda la noche con una sonrisa falsa en su cara y escuchar a la gente arrogante, alardear de sí mismos. "Me olvide por completo de ella."

"Ya lo creo que sí." Él sonrió, sus dientes perfectamente alineados por lo que Brennan estaba segura que usaba aparatos cuando era joven. "Por lo tanto, ¿puedo recogerte en tu casa a las 8 pm?"

**¿Alguien odia al Dr. Kyle tanto como yo?**

**Comentarios, la autora de esta historia la está leyendo Chicas. Le gusto que la lean y comenten, así que a comentar un poco más a si su inspiración volverá y tendremos capítulos nuevos, pronto. (Espero muy pronto) **

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bones no me pertenece, al igual que esta historia.**

**20/04/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 7**

"¿Qué?" Brennan se quedo sin aliento. ¿Qué era lo que Kyle acaba de decir?

"¿Las 8 pm no es un buen momento?" Kyle levanto una ceja. "No creo que se vea bien si llegamos tarde allí Brennan,…"

"No." Estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir. "Yo no voy… yo no voy a ir a la recaudación de fondos contigo."

"Por supuesto que sí." Le sonrió pretencioso, de repente, quería abofetear su perfecta cara.

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Nosotros somos los responsables del proyecto, tenemos que ir juntos. Eso nos hará quedar bien." Él le dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. "Además, he oído que en el pasado siempre asistías a estos eventos con tu compañero y ahora yo soy tu compañero."

¿Acababa de compararse con Booth?

Brennan repentinamente sintió su ira crecer.

"Tú no eres mi compañero, Dr. Kyle." Ella gruño. "Tú eres mi socio de trabajo."

"Yo pensé que trabajar juntos en un gran proyecto nos había hecho compañeros." Comentó, pareciendo un poco herido.

"No, no lo hace." No entendía el significado de la palabra compañero. Compañero no significaba solamente trabajar juntos. Significaba protegerse el uno al otro, significaba estar el uno para el otro en los buenos y malos momentos. Significaba ir por bebidas para celebrar después del cierre de otro caso, significaba dar la vida si era necesario para proteger a tu compañero. Sólo tenía un compañero en la vida, no se hablaban mucho el uno al otro últimamente, pero él siempre seria su único compañero. El hecho de que él arriesgara su vida tantas veces para salvar la de ella era lo que la hizo decidir que no podía mantener más su relación de trabajo con él. No cuando ella lo vio morir en sus brazos, sintió su cuerpo sin vida y vio sus ojos desenfocados. Estuvo muerto por un minuto, los paramédicos habían sido capaces de traerlo de vuelta a la vida, pero eso no quería decir que él no murió. Dos veces en su vida, Temperance Brennan había visto a su compañero morir y volver a ella. Ella no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Ella no podía confiar en la suerte por tercera vez. ¿Y si él nunca regresó? "Eso nos hace socios del trabajo. Yo no tendré un compañero nunca más."

Ella aún ayudaba al FBI con las identificaciones, a veces, pero ella no se involucraba más en los casos. Booth, finalmente acepto la promoción que estaban tratando de darle desde que volvió de Afganistán y ahora estaba trabajando detrás de un escritorio que le dio mucho más dinero, pero Brennan sabía que él lo detestaba. Y que la culpaba a ella, ella lo sabía, porque se lo había dicho muchas veces. El FBI no le permitió salir al campo cuando los médicos dijeron que estaba listo para volver a trabajar, le tomaría un poco de tiempo antes de eso. Pero sin Brennan como su compañera, no tenía sentido seguir en el trabajo de campo más. Le gustaba el trabajo de campo, él era un hombre de acción, pero él no estaba dispuesto a tener otro compañero.

Le molestaba que él no estuviera haciendo lo que amaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan aliviada de que ya no estaba en la línea de fuego. Esperaba que él pudiera encontrar algo que le gustara dentro del FBI, pero cuando él empezó, estaba tan enojado con ella por la ruptura de su alianza que ni siquiera se permitía disfrutar de nada de eso.

Pero fue ella la que estuvo sentada en esa silla al lado de su cama de hospital durante siete días cuando estaba en estado de coma después del tiroteo, sin tener idea de si volvería a despertar. Los médicos le dijeron que había sido un milagro el que lo regresaran a la vida, una de las balas perdió su corazón por un milímetro. Y no era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación, esperando a ver si en algún momento despertaría de nuevo. Odiaba estar allí había estado allí más veces de las que nadie debería hacerlo. Y ahora tenía una hija en la que pensar. Christine necesitaba a su padre y también Parker.

"Lo siento, Dr. Kyle, pero debo marcharme." Ella comenzó a recoger los huesos y ponerlos de nuevo en la caja que pertenecían.

"Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que no iras a la recaudación de fondos conmigo?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

"Creo que fui clara al respecto con lo que te dije hace un momento." Se dio la vuelta para poner la caja en el estante. "Pero, claro que, espero verte allí mañana ya que nuestra presencia es obligatoria."

De lo contrario, ella no iría.

**B&B**

Booth estaba viendo La Bella y La Bestia por 893ª vez con Christine mientras esperaban a Brennan volver a casa. Dejo el FBI antes – él trabajo de escritorio, tenía sus lados buenos – y ahora estaban sentados en el cómodo sofá en la sala de estar compartiendo un tazón de palomitas de maíz. Él no estaba seguro si Brennan aprobaría las palomitas de maíz antes de la cena, pero le gustaba pensar que un poco de indulgencia no estaba mal de vez en cuando. Hacia estos momentos especiales. Su hija, al igual que 9 de cada 10 niños de cuatro años de edad, de los niños del mundo, amaba las películas de cuentos hadas y querían verlas una y otra vez, nunca se cansaban de ellas. Y ya que se le hacía muy difícil decir "no" a Christine cuando ella le pedía que viera una película con ella con sus grandes ojos azules, que no le quedaba más remedio que sentarse allí y cantar junto con ella Be Our Guest.

Él jamás admitiría a nadie que se sabía todas las letras de las canciones.

Tenía que ser cuidadoso, sin embargo, porque esas malditas canciones eran súper pegadizas, y a veces él se descubría tarareando alguna de ellas en el trabajo. Y nada derribaría su fachada de hombre fuerte, un macho Agente del FBI no sería capturado cantando una canción de Disney.

Pero amaba estos momentos con su hija, de ninguna manera él dejaría de hacerlo solo por que unas tontas canciones se quedaban atascadas en su cabeza.

"¿Dónde va a vivir Bella?" Christine le preguntó, mientras tomaba un puñado de palomitas de maíz.

"En Francia." Él le dijo.

"Oh." Ella lo miró sorprendida.

"¡Oh!, ¿qué?" Él se rio entre dientes. Ella tenía esa expresión de Brennan en su cara, la que ponía cuando se daba cuenta de algo.

"Él Dr. Kyle le pregunto a Mami si quería ir a Francia con él el otro día."

Booth sintió que se le quemaba el cuerpo. ¿Él hizo qué? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Hacían pequeños viajes románticos juntos?

Trato de no pensar en ello. Él y Brennan estaban bien. Incluso podrían llegar a ser amigos otra vez. Sobre todo porque la noche anterior, él tuvo la esperanza de que quizá, sólo quizá, podrían volver a estar juntos algún día.

¿Pero ahora Kyle quería llevársela a Francia?

"¿Él Dr. Kyle le pregunto a mamá si quería ir a Francia con él?"

"Sí, pero Mami dijo que no." Ella se encogió de hombros. "¡Oh, me encanta esta parte!"

Christine salto de sofá cuando Bella apareció en la pantalla con su elegante vestido amarillo.

Booth sabía que no conseguiría nada más de ella ahora, pero algo dentro de él se calmo, ahora que sabía que Brennan no había aceptado la invitación. Tal vez se había equivocado antes.

"¡Vamos, baila Papi! Vamos. Arriba, arriba, arriba!" Christine tiro de su mano. "¡Tú eres La Bestia!"

Él se rio entre dientes mientras se ponía de pie. "Bien, bien."

Pero Christine no era feliz solo con danzar, tenía que hacer todas las reverencias y saludos que conducían al baile, por lo que se inclinó delante de él y espero a que él hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Princesa Christine, me das el honor de este baile?" Él le preguntó, extendiendo su mano para tomar la suya.

"¡Sí, lo hare Príncipe Papi!" Ella sonrió ampliamente y su corazón dio un vuelco. Él disfrutaba tanto de estos pequeños momentos que se sentía triste que su hija estuviera creciendo tan rápido. Él sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que a su hija le gustara un niño granoso y le pidiera bailar con ella en lugar de a él.

Por eso, tomó su pequeña mano entre la suya, colocó su otra mano en la cintura y comenzó a bailar.

**B&B**

Brennan llego a casa tomando como bienvenida la visión de Christine y Booth bailando en el centro de la sala de estar. Ellos estaban tan concentrados en su baile que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que había llegado, por lo que se apoyo en la pared y disfruto un tiempo viendo esa adorable escena.

Christine tenía los pies sobre los de Booth y ellos bailaban alrededor de la habitación, la risa de su pequeña le daba calidez a su corazón. Ella sabía que Booth era un excelente padre, pero presenciando una escena como esta solo le mostro la suerte que tenía su hija al tenerlo, y más que nunca estaba contenta de su decisión.

"¡Mami, estás de vuelta!" Christine grito y una sonrisa estallo en su cara cuando ella finalmente se percato de su madre después de que termino de bailar. "¡Ven a ver La Bella y La Bestia con nosotros!"

Ella sonrió. "Me encantaría, cariño, pero tengo que hacer la cena para nosotros."

"¡Pero estamos comiendo palomitas de maíz!" Christine levantó el tazón de palomitas de maíz y Brennan le dio una mirada severa a Booth.

"Sólo por esta vez, Huesos… Grillo se comprometió a comer toda su comida, ¿no?" Él sonrió a su hija.

"Sí, Papi, toda, pero no los pepinillos, porque yo los odio." Ella hizo una mueca.

"Parece justo, ¿verdad, Huesos?" Él dijo y luego le susurró a Brennan. _"Sabes que yo también odio los pepinillos."_

"Pero no digas eso en voz alta o ella nunca va a comerlos otra vez." Ella susurró a su vez.

"Lo sé, por eso estoy susurrando."

Brennan se limito a sacudir la cabeza. "Está bien, es mejor que me vaya a la cocina porque a diferencia de ustedes dos no me eh llenado de palomitas de maíz y muero de hambre.

"Yo te ayudaré." Booth dijo rápidamente, siguiéndola a la cocina.

"Christine estaba tan atenta a la película de nuevo que no se quejo de su ausencia.

"Christine me dijo que Kyle te pidió que fueras a Francia con él." Booth dijo mientras cortaba las verduras.

Brennan lo miro sorprendida.

"No sabía que ella había escuchado eso." Ella dijo. "Yo debería tener cuidado con lo que digo cuando ella está cerca. Christine se está convirtiendo en toda una habladora."

"Eso no parece molestarte cuando te dice cosas acerca de mi." Dijo engreído.

"Ella – no se" Ella se detuvo, porque era cierto. Como no hablaba mucho con Booth últimamente, la mejor manera para mantenerse informada sobre él, era con lo que Christine le decía. "Él Dr. Kyle me pidió que fuera a Francia para una conferencia, él quería que yo presentara nuestro proyecto." Explicó, a pesar de que no le debía una explicación. "Le dije que no iría."

"Christine me dijo eso, también." Dijo.

"¿Entonces por qué traes el tema a conversación?" Ella levanto una ceja.

"Yo –"Empezó, pero de repente no podía recordar por qué sintió la necesidad de hablar sobre esto. "No sé… yo… creo que solo hecho de menos hablar contigo, eso es todo."

Ella no dijo nada, porque no sabía qué decir, así que solo trabajó en silencio durante un rato.

"Mañana volveré a casa tarde." Ella habló por fin. "Tengo que asistir al banquete de recaudación de fondos del Jeffersonian."

"¿A qué hora debemos estar allí?" Dijo sin pensar. Estaban trabajando juntos en la preparación de la cena, completamente en sincronía que olvidó que no estaban juntos más.

"¿Qué?" Ella pregunto sorprendida. No esperaba que él dijera que iba a acompañarla.

"Bueno…" ¿Qué iba a decir? Estaba tan acostumbrado a acompañarla a los eventos en el pasado, 10 años, que cuando ella dijo que iría mañana, olvido que no estaba yendo. Tenía que pensar rápido. "No voy a dejarte ir allí sola cuando hay un psicópata tratando de hacerte daño."

"Yo no voy a estar sola, Booth, todo el Jeffersonian va a estar allí." Ella dijo.

Entre ellos el Dr. Kyle, pensó con amargura.

La idea de Brennan bien vestida y sola con todos esos cerebritos intentando bailar y coquetear con ella lo ponía nervioso. No había manera en que la dejaría ir sola. Además, lo que decía era cierto, nadie podía saber si Muñoz encontraría la manera de llegar allí. No quería correr riesgos.

"Aún así, es peligroso." Dijo.

"No es peligroso." Ella rodo los ojos. "Voy a estar bien, Booth."

"Olvídalo, Huesos. Yo voy a ir."

"Pero odias esos eventos." Ella lo miro. "Tú dices que todos los cerebritos juntos te aburren más, que ver partidas de ajedrez en la televisión."

"No los odio tanto." Se encogió de hombros. "La última vez no fue tan aburrido, ¿verdad?"

"Ella se sonrojó al recordar el banquete del año pasado. Ellos encontraron una manera de escabullirse de la fiesta e ir a su oficina para tener un momento de intimidad. Booth no volvió a ver su escritorio de la misma manera después de esa noche.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres ir, Booth?" Ella le preguntó. No era como si ella no quería que fuera. Ella gozaba de su compañía en las fiestas, incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos.

"Sí, Huesos, estoy seguro." Él sonrió.

"Entonces está bien. Si insistes." Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y por un momento fue igual que antes. "Voy a llamar a mi padre para ver si puede cuidar a Christine por nosotros."

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Y Gracias por leer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siento no haber publicado la semana pasada, pero alguien (yo) guardo también mi memoria USB (donde están guardados los capis de esta historia) que no la encontraba, pensé que la había perdido.**

**BONES no me pertenece. Solo mi corazón que está hecho pedacitos por el final de temporada.**

**Esta historia tampoco es mía, le pertenece a ****ExcellentDriver ****que tan amable me dio permiso de traducirla.**

**04/05/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 8**

"¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?" Christine hizo una mueca. Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con los pies colgando en el aire, viendo a Brennan vestirse para la recaudación de fondos. No le gustaba quedarse atrás, especialmente cuando sus padres iban a una fiesta. Christine Booth _amaba _las fiestas.

"Va a ser una fiesta para adultos, Christine." Brennan le explico por quinta vez esta noche.

"¡Pero yo quiero ir!" Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Me encantan las fiestas."

"Odiarías esta, cariño, habrá un montón de gente vieja hablando de cosas aburridas. _Ojala_ yo no tuviera que ir." Ella suspiró.

"Pero ellos tendrán pastel, me encanta el pastel." Christine dijo. "Especialmente si se trata de pastel de chocolate, realmente me encanta, Mami."

"Bueno, si quieres ir a la fiesta sólo por el pastel, te puedo traer un poco. Estoy segura que vas a tener mucha más diversión aquí jugando con el abuelo, que en la fiesta con nosotros." Brennan intento razonar.

"¿Pero me vas a traer un _gran _pedazo de pastel?" Ella le preguntó, ahora empezaba a gustarle hacía donde iba esta conversación.

"Christine, ya sabes cómo me siento acerca de que comas azúcar durante la semana." Brennan frunció el ceño.

"Papi dice que nunca se puede tener demasiado pastel." Ella dijo, pero luego al darse cuenta de esto no iba a funcionar en esta situación, añadió: "O pastel de chocolate."

"Los fines de semana." Brennan dijo. "Y tú padre no debería comer tanto pastel de todos modos, no es nada saludable."

"Pero es _deli-cioso._"Christine añadió con un encantador suspiro, y su madre se echo a reír. Ella se parecía tanto a Booth a veces, especialmente cuando se trataba de comida, muy a su pesar. "Y papi dijo, nada delicioso será posibiblemente malo para ti."

"Posiblemente." Brennan la corrigió automáticamente.

Ella le dio otro vistazo a su reflejo en el espejo. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que se vistió para salir, sentía en su interior una creciente ansiedad. Booth se ofreció a ir con ella solo porque quería protegerla, pero ella no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa. Quería estar linda. Por primera vez en meses, estaba emocionada de arreglarse para salir.

"¿Crees que me veo bien?" Se dio la vuelta para que Christine pudiera verla completamente. Por lo general, era Angela, quien estaría allí ayudándola a vestirse, pero ahora su mejor amiga estaba casada y tenía dos hijos, uno de ellos todavía era un bebé, así que esta noche su niña de cuatro años, tendría que ocupar ese lugar. Además, disfrutaba esos momento madre e hija.

"Estás muy bella." Christine sonrió. "Como una princesa."

Ella le sonrió cálidamente a su hija. Christine la miraba con ojos de asombro, como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo. Recordó los momentos cuando aún era una niña viendo a su madre y sintió su corazón oprimirse. De repente sintió la necesidad de abrazar a su hija y se arrodillo junto a la cama para hacerlo.

Los pequeños brazos de Christine inmediatamente se envolvieron alrededor del cuello de su madre y la abrazó. Brennan la besó en la mejilla y le sonrió.

"Te quiero mucho, cariño." Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, al igual que ella. "Lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, te amo demasiado, mami." Christine le tocó la mejilla con su pequeña mano. "Tú eres la mami más hermosa e impresionante del mundo entero."

Brennan se rió entre dientes. "Es bueno escuchar eso, aunque, probablemente estas siendo sesgada."

Christine frunció el ceño. "No sé lo que eso significa."

"Eso significa que…." Ella le hizo un poco de cosquillas a su hija en las costillas, provocando a la niña reír. "…Que ya que solo me tendrás como tu única madre durante toda la vida, no tienes a nadie con quien compararme, por lo tanto, no tengo ninguna competencia."

"Pero yo no quiero ninguna otra mami." Ella sacudió la cabeza, se veía indignada ante la idea de tener a otra mujer como su madre. Pero luego miro de nuevo a Brennan y sonrió. Christine tenía sus ojos y su nariz, pero cuando sonreía, todo lo que Brennan podía ver era a Booth. "Porque ya tengo la mejor."

Brennan sintió sus ojos picar y no pudo resistirse a abrazar a su hija de nuevo. "En verdad quieres ese pastel de chocolate, ¿no?"

"¿Por qué?" Christine preguntó confundida.

"No importa." Ella se rió y se puso de pie de nuevo. Viéndose por última vez en el espejo, se puso los pendientes que pensó que eran los adecuados.

"Quiero ser tan bella como tú cuando sea grande."Christine dijo todavía desde la cama.

Brennan sonrió.

"Vas a ser más hermosa." Ella besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Papi piensa que eres la mujer más hermosa del _planeta." _ Christine dijo, tocando un mechón de pelo suelto que caía en la cara de Brennan.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes?" Brennan le pregunto con suspicacia.

"Porque él me lo dijo, por supuesto." Ella se encogió de hombros, mirando a su madre como preguntándose porque ella aún tenía que preguntar.

"Por supuesto." Brennan sonrió. "Está bien. Tenemos que irnos, creo que tu abuelo ya está aquí."

**B&B**

"Me alegra ver que Tempe y tú finalmente consiguieran arreglar las cosas y que estés viviendo aquí de nuevo." Max dijo. Había llegado un poco temprano y ahora estaba sentado en la sala de estar con Booth.

"Nosotros no estamos juntos, Max." Booth sintió la necesidad de recordarle al viejo. A pesar de que quería que las cosas funcionaran con Brennan de nuevo, no quería que Max metiera su nariz en el asunto. Las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas como estaban. "Te dije que la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque Muñoz escapó."

"Será mejor que encuentres a ese hijo de puta y lo mates esta vez." Booth noto como se oscurecieron sus ojos. Él sabía lo que estaba pensando, y sabía que si tenía la oportunidad en este momento, no lo pensaría dos veces antes de terminar con la vida de ese gusano.

"Tú sabes, que realmente espero que no maldigas así cuando estás cuidando a  
Christine." Booth enarco las cejas.

"Por supuesto que no. Puedo ser un caballero cuando la ocasión lo requiere."Max dijo, un poco ofendido.

"Es bueno…" Booth se detuvo a media frase cuando se dio cuenta que Brennan estaba bajando las escaleras con el más fabuloso vestido negro que alguna vez hubiera visto. Era largo y sin tirantes, se abrazaba a su cuerpo exactamente en los sitios correctos. Tenía el pelo largo, ondulado y suelto sobre sus hombros, como a él le encantaba. Las ojeras que había en sus ojos se habían ido, ahora se había aplicado cuidadosamente delineador de ojos oscuro que hacía que sus ojos azules destacaran y un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Era, sin duda, la mujer más impresionante que había visto.

"Cierra la boca, hijo, o puede meterse alguna mosca." Dijo Max, una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro. "¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo, Boo Boo?"

Christine bajo rápidamente los últimos escalones de las escaleras y voló a los brazos de su abuelo.

"Le dimos un nombre tan hermoso, y solo la llamas Boo Boo y Booth la llama como un insecto, no se cual es peor." Brennan suspiro dramáticamente.

"Hey, Hodgins aprueba el apodo que le di a Christine." Booth dijo.

"Lo cual debería ser suficiente evidencia que no es un buen apodo para una niña." Ella dijo, pero su tono de voz no era serio. Tenía que admitir que era lindo. Además, Booth tenía algo con los apodos extraños. Ella no cambiaría su propio apodo por nada del mundo, a pesar que sabía que todo el mundo pensaba que era extraño.

"Me gusta cuando me dices Grillo, papi." Christine dijo.

"¿Ves?" Booth sonrió, sabiendo que había ganado este debate.

"¿Chiscos, no tienen que estar en una fantástica fiesta en quince minutos?"Max sintió la necesidad de recordarles, e intento detener la discusión antes de que se convirtiera en otra cosa. Él sabía que cuando ellos dos comenzaban a discutir, podrían hacerlo por siempre y aunque a menudo era muy entretenido, tenían una fiesta a la que asistir.

"Oh. Sí, lo hacemos." Brennan le dio una mirada a Booth, que estaba mejor que nunca en un esmoquin. "¿Estás listo para irnos?"

"Sí, yo estaba esperando a mi señora." Él dijo en broma, pero luego se dio cuenta de su pequeño desliz y se mordió la lengua. "Quiero decir, estaba esperándote." Él no estaba mirando a Max, pero podía sentir su sonrisa.

""Entonces, nos vamos." Brennan le dio un beso a Christine. "Te comportas con tu abuelo, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Siempre lo hago." Christine dijo.

"Está bien." Brennan dijo dubitativa. Ella sabía que Christine podía salirse con la suya con su abuelo.

"Adiós, adiós, bebé." Booth abrazo a su hija.

"Solo váyanse, ustedes dos." Max prácticamente los empujo hacía la puerta. "¡Y_ por favor, no se comporten!"_

**B&B**

Era una cálida noche de Septiembre y Brennan disfruto de la brisa sobre su piel cuando ella salió del coche. El trayecto hasta el Jeffersonian había sido agradable, con ella y Booth conversando acerca de las noticias de la radio y escuchando buenas canciones antiguas. Ninguno de los dos toco el tema de Muñoz o su caso y Brennan se alegró de ello.

Iban caminando hacía la entrada, caminando uno al lado del otro, pero sin tocarse. Se sentía un poco incomodo, pero era peligroso que se tocaran. Cuando estaban casi llegando a la fiesta, Booth detuvo sus pasos, asegurándose de que ella lo miraba antes de hablar.

"Yo solo quería decirte… te ves… muy hermosa, Huesos." Él había querido decirlo antes en casa, pero allí se sentía avergonzado por qué Max se había dado cuenta de su asombro y no encontró el valor para hacerlo frente a su padre.

Brennan vio sus ojos, él la miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo y sintió la sangre correr hacía sus mejillas. Siguiendo esta línea, se permitió darle un buen vistazo, incluso se acerco un poco más a él y acomodo su corbatín.

El gesto tan íntimo hizo que Booth se congelara por un momento, pero ninguno de los dos intento alejarse.

"Tú también te ves muy guapo." Comentó, sonriendo un poco. "Sin embargo, siempre te ves muy guapo."

Sus palabras de alguna manera lo regresaron a la realidad y le sonrió engreído. "¿Es así?"

"Sí." Su voz era ronca y se dio cuenta de su respiración irregular. Ellos estaban tan cerca, podía oler su colonia. Booth no era el tipo de hombre que le gustara usar perfume o colonia, pero lo hacía en algunas ocasiones. Olía maravilloso. _Esto se estaba poniendo demasiado peligroso. _"Bueno, excepto esa vez que no te afeitaste durante semanas y te veías como algunos de esos tipos de las compañías de mudanzas de muebles."

"Oye, pensé que sin afeitar me veía sexy." Él bromeo.

"No, no en realidad." Arrugó la nariz y se rió.

"Está bien, Huesos." La tomó del brazo y lo enlazo al suyo sin pedir permiso. Ella no se quejo. "Tenemos que llegar a esta fiesta ya, los cerebritos deben estarte esperando."

Apenas habían llegado a la entrada cuando un ansioso Hodgins salió a su encuentro.

"¡Brennan! Gracias a Dios. Me estaba volviendo loco aquí…" Empezó a decir, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Booth estaba junto a ella y se quedó boquiabierto. "¡Booth! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Hola, Hodgins, es un placer verte también." Booth, bromeó.

"No… quiero decir, es genial que estés aquí… yo… solo estoy sorprendido." Dijo, mirando hacia atrás y hacia a delante de Brennan a Booth antes de soltar una carcajada. "Oh, hombre, Angie se volverá loca cuando se entere que viniste aquí con la Dr. B."

"¿Por qué?" Brennan le pregunto confundida.

"¿Usted y Booth, llegando a la recaudación de fondos juntos?" Hodgins levantó una ceja. "Y hablando realmente, ¿y no pareciendo que quieren matarse unos a otros? ¿Estás bromeando? Eso es algo nuevo. Quiero decir, al menos en los últimos meses…" Pero entonces, Hodgins se dio cuenta que estaba hablando demasiado y se mordió la lengua. "Ella estará encantada de verlos aquí juntos, eso es todo."

A Brennan le pareció que era mejor no profundizar ese tema, ella misma no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Booth y ella, no quería a más gente involucrada en todo este caos.

"¿Dónde está, por cierto? Se supone que todos debíamos estar aquí." Brennan frunció el ceño. Ella se sorprendió de no encontrar a su mejor amiga allí. De todos ellos, Angela era quien más disfrutaba de este tipo de eventos. De hecho, el resto de ellos realmente les temía.

"Sammy tiene fiebre." Explicó Hodgins."Pobre chico estaba llorando a todo pulmón cuando salí. Me gustaría haber podido no asistir a esta fiesta también, pero Cam amenazo con prohibir mis experimentos durante un mes, si no venia y no puedo correr ese riesgo." Sus ojos de repente se desviaron. "Oh, hombre, el Sr. Howard. Debo salir de aquí antes de que me vea y comience a hablar de su nueva petrolera…"

Hodgins salió de ahí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Booth y Brennan no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos, antes de lo que sabían el señor Howard estaba allí eligiéndolos como su nuevo público. Hodgins estaba en lo cierto. El hombre era insoportable.

"Creo que iré a conseguir algunas bebidas, ¿está bien, Huesos?" Booth le dio una falsa sonrisa. Se sentía mal por dejar a Brennan sola hablando con la vieja momia, pero no podía soportar escuchar un segundo más al hombre. _"Creo que lo necesitas demasiado." _Le susurro y ella asintió con la cabeza sin remedio.

Brennan apenas podía creerlo cuando se encontró libre de Howard un par de minutos después de que Booth se fue en busca de sus bebidas. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que alguien más llego a hablar con ella.

"¡Brennan!" El Dr. Kyle zigzagueaba entre la multitud para llegar a ella. "¡Estaba empezando a pensar que no llegarías!"

"Te dije que iba a venir. Es obligatorio." Ella dijo. Él se veía bien en su traje, pero de alguna manera siempre había pensado que su pelo era demasiado rubio y sus ojos demasiado azules.

"Wow, te ves hermosa." Abrió la boca encantado, mirándola descaradamente, posando sus ojos un poco más de lo necesario en su escote.

Cuando Booth la miro hace unos minutos atrás hizo la sangre en sus venas hervir, pero la mirada que Kyle le estaba dando ahora hizo que su cuerpo se helara.

De repente, sintió una cálida mano tomándola por la cintura y antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba de pie justo al lado de Booth, su mano libre sostenía dos copas de champán. Le entregó una a ella, pero sus ojos estuvieron puestos en Kyle todo el tiempo. Y estaban echando humo.

Brennan por lo general se quejaba de las tendencias masculinas alfa de Booth y de cómo no debía ser tan posesivo. Últimamente se podría decir que eran inadmisibles, ya que no estaban juntos, pero ahora mirándolo a él sosteniéndola de una manera tan posesiva y mirando a Kyle como si quisiera cortar al hombre en pequeños pedazos, ella pensó que era de alguna manera tan caliente.

Kyle había sido la causa de tantas discusiones en el pasado. Booth tuvo que quedarse en el hospital durante tres semanas después del tiroteo y un mes más de descanso en casa después de que fue dado de alta. Para un hombre de acción como él, no había nada más irritante que quedarse en casa. Tuvo que pasar un montón de horas en fisioterapia todos los días, estar siete días en coma le causo algunos daños que tenía que tratar. Se sentía inútil y Brennan lo estaba asfixiando como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Él estaba constantemente de mal humor, odiaba sentir dolor cada vez que respiraba, odiaba que todo el mundo lo viera como un inválido y se despreciaba a sí mismo por casi dejar a Muñoz matarlo a él y a Brennan. Por lo tanto, estaba de mal humor, cada vez que Brennan trataba de ayudarlo a llegar a la ducha o bajar las escaleras, se quejaba. Él no quería ayuda. Se suponía que debía ser él quien cuidara de ella, no al revés.

Cuando Brennan le dijo que volvería al trabajo y que no iban a trabajar juntos, dos semanas después de haber sido dado de alta del hospital, las cosas solo empeoraron. Cuando se entero que iría a un proyecto con el Dr. Anthony Kyle, fue el colmo. No importo lo mucho que ella le aseguró que solo estaban trabajando en una investigación y que no había nada más entre ellos, él no se lo creyó. Todo fue cuesta abajo después de eso.

Ahora, de pie delante de Kyle, Booth odiaba al hombre tanto como lo odiaba en el pasado. Era arrogante y veía a la gente como si fuera el dueño del mundo. Además, Kyle era más alto que él. Otra cosa que nunca admitiría en voz alta, por supuesto.

"Supongo que ahora se por qué no querías venir conmigo a la fiesta." Kyle, dijo con ironía. "Yo no sabía que tú y el tipo aquí del FBI estaban juntos de nuevo."

_¿Le había pedido que viniera con él?_

El descaro del hombre.

Brennan sintió a Booth apretar su agarre en la cintura y decidió no corregir a su colega. Lo último que quería era que ellos dos terminaran en una pelea a puñetazos en medio del salón. Por la expresión de sus rostros, no necesitarían de muchas razones para comenzarla.

"Booth se ofreció a venir conmigo." Ella dijo simplemente. "¿No se supone que debes dar un discurso en…" Ella miró el gran reloj antiguo del otro lado de la habitación. "…cinco minutos?"

"Mierda." Kyle se quejó. Él estaba camino al escenario cuando la vio en el salón. "Sí, yo estaba en camino… no importa. Hablare contigo más tarde." Dijo, sabiendo que era mejor no hacer una escena en medio de la fiesta. Tenía millones en juego y este proyecto haría su nombre inolvidable. Brennan era inteligente y muy atractiva, pero no valía la pena como para perder su carrera.

"Yo _realmente_ odio a ese tipo." Booth gruño tan pronto el médico se dio la vuelta para irse.

**B&B**

El resto de la transcurrió sin problemas, Brennan se puso en modo cerebrito mientras hablaba con algunos de los inversionistas y Booth susurraba cosas tontas en su oído, por lo que era difícil para ella mantener la seriedad en su rostro. Le encantaba que aún podía hacerla reír. Desde que empezaron a hablar nuevamente, esta era la primera vez que lo veía verdaderamente tranquilo, incluso si tenía que hablar con algunos de los más molestos y pesados de Washington DC.

"Si tengo que ir a través de una conversación como es…" Ella dijo cuando uno de los ejecutivos más importantes de la ciudad finalmente se fue, pero se congelo tan pronto se dio cuenta de que otra persona caminaba hacía donde estaban. "Oh, no. ¡Oh, no, no, no, no!"

"¿Qué?" Booth le preguntó, de forma automática llego hasta su arma que había escondido dentro de su traje. Pero no era Muñoz, ni alguno de sus hombres los que se acercaban, se trataba de una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido fucsia y tan terrible cara que Booth pensó que debería demandar a su cirujano plástico. "¿Quién es esa?"

"La señora Howard." Brennan hizo una mueca. "Ella es aun peor que el Sr. Howard. Y ella viene hacía nosotros." La idea de una conversación con la señora Howard a Brennan le causaba ganas de llorar. La última vez que tuvo el disgusto, Brennan tuvo que oír hablar a la mujer sobre sus exóticas orquídeas durante una hora. "Haz algo." Brennan miro a Booth desesperadamente.

"¿Qué?" Él parpadeó sorprendido.

"Haz algo, Booth." Ella volvió a decir, la desesperación reflejada en sus ojos claros. "Haz algo, por favor no dejes que empiece a hablar con nosotros."

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Estaba confundido.

"¡Yo no sé… cualquier cosa!" volvió la cabeza para mirar a sus espaldas. "Oh, Dios, está cada vez más cerca…"

La señora Howard estaba a tres metros de distancia cuando Booth decidió que era lo que haría.

Así que, antes de empezar a pensar demasiado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer se detuvo, tomo por la muñeca a Brennan y la jalo hacía él, inclino su rostro hacía ella hasta que sus labios finalmente se unieron.

**:O :O :O **

**¿Que sucederá?, descúbralo en el siguiente capítulo. ;)**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer. Disculpen la espera.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nada me pertenece :'(**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**11/05/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 9**

Booth había querido besar a Brennan desde la primera vez que la vio esta noche, lucia fabulosa en ese vestido negro. No lo hizo, sin embargo, espero para hacerlo delante de 500 cerebritos y de la gente extravagante de Washington. Pero en el momento en que sus labios tocaron los de ella, a él le podía importar muy poco si el mismo Papa estaba de pie delante de él. Sus labios eran tan suaves y dulces como los recordaba. Ella no respondió al beso al principio, él sintió como se congelo en sus brazos por la sorpresa, pero una vez que se relajo un poco, ella le devolvió el beso como si quisiera besarlo tanto como él quería besarla.

No supo cuánto tiempo se besaron, pero debió haber sido por un buen tiempo, porque cuando finalmente se separaron, la señora Howard estaba completamente fuera de vista.

_Misión cumplida._

Brennan todavía estaba en sus brazos, sus cuerpos tan cerca que su escote tocaba su pecho. Ella lo miraba como si todavía estuviera tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido justo antes. Ella tenía una arruga entre sus cejas, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados. Quería besarla de nuevo. Otra vez.

"Tú me pediste que hiciera algo." Dijo en tono de voz bajo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por tomar ventaja de la situación, pero no lo lamentaba. "Eso fue lo primero que vino a mi mente."

"Eso fue… muy eficaz." Delineo su cara con los ojos. "Quiero decir, obviamente, la señora Howard se fue a otro lugar."

"Me alegro que no nos interrumpiera." Él sonrió.

La comisura de sus labios temblaban un poco y él sabía que ella estaba tratando de no sonreír. Esperaba que ella se alegrara también de eso.

Las luces se apagaron un poco y la banda empezó a tocar una canción lenta. Muchas de las parejas comenzaron a reunirse alrededor de la pista de baile y Booth no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de bailar con su ex pareja. Él sabía que le encantaba bailar, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos era hábil en eso. Pero no importaba, porque siempre tenían mucha diversión al hacerlo, y ese era el propósito de esto, ¿no?

"¿Quieres bailar, Huesos?" Él le preguntó, finalmente desenredando sus brazos de su cuerpo, sólo para tomar su mano y caminar juntos a la pista de baile.

"Por supuesto." Ella camino detrás de él.

_It still feels like our first night together_

_It feels like the first kiss and it's gettin' better baby_

_No one can better this_

Encontraron un lugar cerca de la pilastra que les dio un poco de privacidad y Booth la hizo acercarse a él de nuevo. Brennan no dudó y se acurruco aún más cerca de él, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros…

_I'm still holdin' on, you're still the one_

_The first time our eyes met - it's the same feeling I get_

_Only feels much stronger - I wanna love you longer_

_You still turn the fire on..._

Booth casi se echó a reír cuando escucho las letras de la canción. ¿Podría ser cierto? No importa que tan furioso hubiera estado antes, no importa cuán celoso o lo dolido que estaba, nada podía hacer que dejara de amarla. Desde que sus ojos se encontraron ese día en la conferencia de la Universidad Americana, sabía que ella era la elegida. Sabía que cualquier otra mujer que conociera desde ese momento nunca llegaría a ser ella. Cuando realmente la conoció, estuvo más seguro de eso. Ella era el estándar, ella era su otra mitad y se complementaban mutuamente.

_So if you're feelin' lonely...don't_

_You're the only one I'd ever want_

_I only wanna make it good_

_So if I love ya a little more than I should_

Sentía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, su pequeña nariz rozando su cuello envío ondas eléctricas a través de su cuerpo. La abrazó un poco más fuerte. No quería que esto terminara. No quería volver a esos días en que no hablaban y no podía abrazarla. Tenerla entre sus brazos otra vez sólo le recordaba lo mucho que la echaba de menos, lo equivocado que había estado al dejarla ir. Qué estúpido había sido desde que salió del hospital

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me - if I need y a like I do_

_Please believe me - every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me - I can't stop loving you_

Él no pudo evitar reírse. Brennan movió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó confundida. Parecía divertido, así que no se preocupó.

"Es sólo que… esta canción…" Se encogió de hombros.

"¿No te gusta Bryan Adams?"

"Me gustas tú." Le susurró, sus ojos no dejaron los de ella.

Él tenía miedo de que huyera, pero Brennan no era la de antes más. Ella no lo había sido desde que regresó de Molucas. Ella pensó que lo había perdido entonces, pensó que era demasiado tarde, pero habían tenido una segunda oportunidad. No tenía miedo de los sentimientos más.

En lugar de alejarse de él y encontrar una excusa para ir a otro lugar, ella puso sus brazos en su cuello y lo abrazó, aun balanceándose con la música.

"Tú también me gustas, Booth." Ella susurro en su oído. "Mucho."

Él sonrió. "Me alegra oír eso, Huesos."

**B&B**

Casi temía salir de la fiesta y volver a la vida real. Booth nunca pensó que alguna vez desearía permanecer más tiempo en una fiesta de recaudación de fondos del Jeffersonian, pero esta noche había sido tan esplendida que no quería que terminara.

Se habían besado, habían bailado y reído. La noche no podía ser mucho mejor que esto.

Así que, cuando por fin llegaron a casa y supo que la noche realmente había terminado, los dos tenían el ceño fruncido similarmente en sus rostros.

"Gracias por ir a la fiesta conmigo, Booth." Dijo Brennan cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera. Traía dos pastelillos de chocolate para Christine, ella debía llevarlos a la cocina, pero no quería dejarlo todavía. "Ha sido un tiempo desde que no me divertía tanto en una fiesta de Jeffersonian."

"Ha sido un placer, Huesos." Él sonrió encantadoramente. "Tuve un montón de diversión también."

Hubo un silencio incómodo y ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer ahora. Booth odiaba que hubieran vuelto a este punto, donde él tenía miedo de tocarla o decir alguna cosa equivocada.

"Debería llevar los pastelillos de Christine a la cocina." Ella señalo torpemente hacía la cocina. "Y a la cama. Mañana tendremos que madrugar."

"Sí, claro." Él asintió con la cabeza, controlándose para no agarrarla y besarla de nuevo. "Buenas noches, Huesos."

"Buenas noches, Booth."

Le dio otra mirada a ella antes de caminar hacia su nueva habitación, solo.

Brennan deseó que hubiera tomado las escaleras.

**B&B**

"Eso no fue justo." Ángela irrumpió por las puertas de la oficina de Brennan la mañana siguiente.

"Buenos días, Ángela." Brennan no le prestó mucha atención a su amiga y se quedó mirando sus notas. Pero entonces recordó lo que Hodgins les había dicho de que el bebé estaba enfermo: "¿Cómo esta Samuel?"

"Está muy bien, gracias a Dios, la fiebre ha desaparecido por completo. Es casi como si el destino no hubiese querido que fuera a la fiesta de anoche para no verte a ti y a Booth juntos otra vez." Ella suspiro. "Es tan injusto."

"Nosotros no estamos juntos, Ángela." Brennan miro sus notas.

"Bueno, eso no fue lo que Hodgins me dijo. "Ángela apoyó las manos en su cintura. "Además, la mitad del Jeffersonian está hablando del beso que los dos se dieron en medio del salón de baile delante del todo el mundo. Hay algunas fotos también."

"Y videos." Ángela añadió con una sonrisa pícara. Los ojos de Brennan se ampliaron aún más.

"Yo no he podido apoderarme de ninguno de ellos todavía, Mandy de Artefactos Griegos se comprometió a enviarme alguno tan pronto llegué aquí."

"Ángela." Brennan dijo desconcertada.

"Sólo espero que el material sea bueno. Nunca se sabe que esperar de los videos de aficionados." Ángela suspiro.

"No puedo creer esto." Brennan negó con la cabeza. "¡Simplemente no lo puedo creer!" Brennan se quedó mirando aturdida a su amiga.

"No me mires así, te puedo enviar una copia si lo deseas." Ella sonrió.

"Cariño, realmente no puedes esperar besar a Booth en medio de una fiesta estos días y esperar que nadie lo registre. Especialmente aquí en el Jeffersonian." Ángela sonrió. "Los dos han sido la telenovela favorita de todo el mundo por cuanto tiempo en el pasado, ¿12 años? Y de repente terminan y nadie lo puede creer. ¿Así, un día ustedes dos, después de no haberse hablado durante meses, deciden venir juntos a la fiesta _y besarse_? Es como el episodio que todo el mundo estaba esperando ansiosamente ver. Y estoy tan contenta que haya videos, por que Hodgins puede ser capaz de decir miles de cosas muy detalladas de un puñado de tierra, pero es terrible en los detalles cuando se trata de describir una escena.

Brennan se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

"La señora Howard iba hacia nosotros para hablar." Finalmente encontró su voz.

"¿Qué?" Ángela preguntó.

"La señora Dolly Howard, tú la conoces, la esposa del señor Howard. Ella es bastante aburrida y no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una conversación con ella, así que le pedí a Booth que hiciera algo para detenerla." Brennan le explico.

"¿Y él te dio un beso?" Ángela casi se echó a reír. _Esos dos._

"Sí. Fue muy eficaz." Brennan asintió. "No la vi por el resto de la noche."

"¿Fue bueno?"

"Por supuesto, tú sabes lo molesta que esa mujer puede ser."

"¡Quiero decir el beso, Brennan! ¿Fue bueno?"

Brennan se sonrojo al recordar la noche anterior.

"Bueno, sí." Dijo. "Booth es un besador muy talentoso."

_Ángela sonrió con complicidad._

"Por supuesto." Decidió darle un descanso a su amiga, sobre todo porque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo llegaron allí. "¿Y te importaría explicarme cómo los dos terminaron yendo juntos a la fiesta?"

Brenna todavía no le había dicho a su amiga que Muñoz había escapado de la cárcel. No quería que se preocupara, pero ahora le parecía que estaba mal guardar silencio al respecto, así que le dijo todo a Ángela.

"Cariño, lo siento mucho." Ángela frunció el ceño. "No puedo creer que ese monstruo haya escapado."

"Lo atraparemos de nuevo." Brennan dijo, aunque su tono no era tan seguro. "Estoy bastante segura de ello."

"Booth debe estar furioso."

"Él esta preocupado, pero Muñoz no ha hecho nada todavía." Brennan le dijo. "Pero el FBI está vigilando muy de cerca, si intenta algo, lo van a atrapar."

"Espero que sí, cariño, eso espero."

Ángela había estado allí con Brennan después de que Muñoz había sido capturado y Booth herido. Nunca había visto a su amiga más miserable, ni siquiera la primera vez que Booth murió. En aquel entonces sólo eran compañeros, Brennan se había cerrado por completo no quería hablar con nadie. Pero esta vez había sido peor. Eran una pareja, vivían juntos y tenían una hija. Ella no podía simplemente ignorar el resto del mundo por completo. Él no estaba muerto. Él sobrevivió. A pesar de que estuvo en coma ella estuvo allí para ayudarlo a luchar y tener su vida de regreso.

Había sobrevivido, a pesar de que su vida se vino abajo después de eso.

Muñoz merecía pagar por lo que había hecho.

Término haciendo que sus amigos se separaran, pero tal vez ahora que tenían que juntar fuerzas para atraparlo de nuevo, podría llevar a Booth y Brennan juntos.

**B&B**

Brennan trabajo todo el día en el limbo, intentando concentrarse en los huesos tendidos en la mesa de autopsias en lugar de la noche anterior o Fernando Muñoz. No le gustaba que nadie hubiera sabido aún nada de él. Por lo general que no hubiera noticias era una buena noticia, pero para ellos que no hubiera noticias también significaba ninguna pista y por lo tanto no había manera de saber dónde pudiera estarse escondiendo.

Cuando el reloj dio las cinco, ella termino su día y se fue a su oficina a recoger sus cosas antes de irse a casa. Booth recogería a Christine en la escuela y se reunirían con ella en casa.

Se estaba quitando la bata de laboratorio cuando noto un sobre en la mesa. No tenía remitente y lo único escrito era su nombre, escrito con letra muy descuidada.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y no en buen sentido.

Se puso los guantes de nuevo, tenía una idea bastante buena de quien le había enviado ese presente, era mejor si no comprometía lo que podría ser una muy buena evidencia.

Cuidadosamente abrió el sobre, encontró sólo una foto y una nota dentro de la misma.

Se olvidó de respirar por un momento mientras miraba la foto de su hija en la escuela, sonriendo mientras saludaba a alguien- probablemente Booth cuando la había dejado- puesto que llevaba el vestido de flores y la diadema a juego que había elegido esa mañana.

_Tu niña se ve adorable hoy, Dra. Brennan. Ella tiene tus ojos._

**Comentarios son bien recibidos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nada, nada me pertenece, ni Bones, ni la Historia, nada. :'(**

**18/05/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 10**

_Tu niña se ve adorable hoy, Dr. Brennan. Ella tiene tus ojos._

Brennan leyó la nota una y otra vez, deseando que las palabras cambiaran cuando ella leyó una vez más. Ella no lo podía creer.

No.

No Christine.

_Cualquiera menos su hija._

Recordándose así misma que era una fotografía tomada desde un lugar oculto, probablemente un árbol, eso significaba que no tenía a Christine, respiro dentro y fuera, tomo el teléfono para llamar a la única persona que podría hacer que se sintiera mejor sobre todo esto. Era una mujer inteligente, racional, y ¿no era ella la que siempre dijo que había que obtener toda la evidencia antes de hacer una conclusión?

_Ella no enloquecería._

Sólo que era muy difícil mantener la calma y ser racional cuando era su niña la que estaba en peligro.

"Booth." Él respondió al primer timbre.

"Booth, soy yo." Ella dijo, sin poder ocultar su ansiedad.

"Huesos, ¿qué pasa?" Le preguntó, notando la tensión inmediatamente.

"¿Recogiste a Christine de la escuela?" Pregunto apresuradamente.

"Sí, estamos camino a casa, ¿Por qué?" sonaba un poco confundido.

Brennan soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. _Christine estaba con Booth. _Ella estaba bien. Muñoz no la tenía. _Su bebé estaba a salvo._

Al menos por ahora.

"_¿Es mami, papi?" _Brennan escucho la dulce voz de su hija en el fondo y una corriente de alivio recorrió su cuerpo. _"¡Dile que haremos galletas para el postre!" _

Sonrió interiormente, sintiéndose tan bendecida por seguir teniendo a su hija con ellos. Tenía que asegurarse de hacer las mejores galletas esta noche.

"Recibí una nota, con la foto de Christine." Ella le dijo a Booth, sabiendo que él entendería de inmediato.

"¿Crees que es él?" Él no quiso decir su nombre en voz alta y que la niña del asiento trasero escuchara.

"No puedo pensar en nadie más."

"¡Maldita sea!" maldijo. Pero luego, recordando que tenia a Christine detrás de él, agregó: "Lo siento, te diré algo, Huesos... Ve si puedes encontrar a alguien que haya visto a quien dejó el sobre en tu oficina yo estoy camino a recogerte."

"Está bien."

"Huesos."

"¿Qué?"

"No va a hacerle daño. Te lo prometo."

Ella no respondió, pero él la oyó asintiendo con la cabeza, si es que eso era posible. "Ten cuidado, Booth."

**B&B**

Pregunto si alguien había visto a quien dejó el sobre en su oficina, la cosa sólo había aparecido allí, porque todo el mundo dijo que no había visto a nadie sospechoso en el laboratorio. El cartero ni siquiera había ido por la tarde, Cam le había dicho. Ella termino diciéndole a su jefa de la fuga y que Muñoz estaba a hora detrás de ellos. Hace cinco años, el Jeffersonian terminó siendo una escena del crimen, resulto que no era tan seguro como Brennan pensaba que era. Ellos no tuvieron ningún problema como ese durante los siguientes años, pero ahora teniendo el sobre y que nadie sabía cómo había llegado allí, sólo le mostraba una vez más que seguía siendo inseguro.

Booth la recogió poco después de que termino la llamada, ella no soltó a su hija hasta que llegaron a casa. A Christine no parecía importarle que su madre fuera demasiado atenta y que jugara con su pelo durante todo el camino de vuelta a La Poderosa Cabaña.

Ellos decidieron que era mejor mantener su rutina para que no notara que algo había cambiado y que ella podría estar en peligro, así que hizo galletas de chispas de chocolate con su madre y cenaron juntos. Booth le leyó un cuento antes de dormir. Era como cualquier otra noche, excepto que Brennan sabía que era diferente.

Booth le dijo que no se preocupara que a la mañana siguiente, el FBI estaría rondando el barrio donde Christine estudiaba, dispuestos a arrestar a quien hubiera tomado las fotos. Estuvo de acuerdo en que sería mejor no mandarla a la escuela hasta que el caso estuviera resuelto, y Brennan decidió tomarse libre el día siguiente para estar con su hija.

Pero aún así, no logro sentirse mejor cuando ella apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y trato de dormir. Todos esos momentos de terror que tuvo que pasar durante su asociación de repente llegaron a su mente. Recordó el momento en que fue secuestrada por el agente Kenton, y cuando Booth fue secuestrado y torturado durante el caso del asesino en el concreto. Recordó a la sepulturera, al Gormogon, Broadsky y Pelant. Estuvieron tan cerca de la muerte tantas veces… ella pensó más de una vez en romper su asociación. No podía olvidar que algunas de esas personas que intentaron poner fin a sus vidas estaban aún con vida, y que a pesar de estar tras las rejas, planeaban su venganza. Ahora tenían tiempo de sobra para planificar la mejor manera de arruinar a las personas que los habían enviado a la cárcel. Muñoz era solo una de cientos de personas. Cualquier persona con dos dedos de frente sabe que la mejor manera de poner fin a la vida de Booth era haciéndole algo a su preciosa hija. La idea le daba escalofríos.

Ella sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla, se dio cuenta hasta entonces que había estado llorando.

_¿Podría este año ser peor?_

**B&B**

Mientras estaba parada frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, se sentía ansiosa e insegura, la hizo recordar de nuevo esa noche hace cinco años, cuando todo cambio. Ella había estado llorando y también en la necesidad de consuelo, pero esta vez era diferente de alguna manera. Nadie había muerto, pero la preocupación la estaba comiendo viva. _Ella lo necesitaba._

Pensó en llamar, pero no quería asustarlo, así que tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió con facilidad.

Ella debió haberlo pensado mejor, sin embargo, porque al igual que había ocurrido antes, en cuanto se abrió la puerta, Booth estaba sentado en la cama apuntando su arma hacia ella.

"Yo… lo siento." Se quedó sin aliento, levantando sus manos en alto, esperando a que él la reconociera y bajara el arma. "No fue mi intención asustarte."

"No… lo siento." Él poso la pistola en la mesita de noche y se froto la cara. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Has escuchado algo? Es Christine ¿Está bien?"

"Si… todo está bien." Dijo, en voz baja. Había ido a la habitación de su hija para ver como estaba antes de llegar a su habitación. Era una especie de calmante ver a su hija durmiendo tan plácidamente, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. "Es sólo que… no puedo dormir."

"Estás preocupada." Él dijo, señalando lo obvio.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, dando unos pasos más cerca de la cama.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en Muñoz y lo cerca que estuvo de Christine. Entonces me puse a pensar en todas esas veces en que nos hicieron daño y…" Su voz fallo, sintió las manos de él sobre ella.

"Ven aquí, Huesos." Dijo, acercándola a él.

"Si algo le pasa a ella, me voy a morir, Booth." Confesó, su corazón latía tan rápido contra su caja torácica que estaba segura que él podía sentirlo. "Lo digo en serio."

"Hey, no le pasará nada a nadie, ¿me oyes?" La hizo acercarse a él y ella metió la cabeza bajo su barbilla. "A menos que te refieras a Muñoz, porque vamos a llegar a ese hijo de puta."

"No puedo soportarlo más." Ella dijo contra su camisa. "No me gusta estar en esta posición, sin saber que va a pasar, tener miedo de perder a alguien que amo. Pensé que una vez que ya no estuviéramos trabajando juntos, todo terminaría, pero me equivoqué. Nunca va a terminar."

"Huesos…"

"Has muerto, Booth. Moriste en mis brazos. _Dos veces."_ Ahora estaba llorando abiertamente y él la abrazó un poco más fuerte. "Nunca te dije lo realmente terrible que fue para mí cuando me dijeron que habías muerto esa vez que recibiste el disparo en el bar. Por primera vez en mi vida, tenía a alguien a quien podía contarle todo, alguien que se preocupaba por mí y a quien le importaba. Y de repente _te habías_ _ido. _Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías, pero como todo el mundo, lo hiciste. Tú _moriste, _por recibir una bala que era para mí. Sentí la sangre en mis manos… y…y te habías ido… No habría más comidas, más papeleos o cafés temprano en la mañana. Tú ya no te presentarías en mi puerta en medio de la noche y ya no volvería a ver tú sonrisa otra vez."

"Huesos…" Lo intento de nuevo, pero una vez que ella empezaba a hablar, ella no paraba hasta que todo estaba fuera de su pecho.

"Fui a tú departamento, ya sabes. No le dije a nadie, pero yo fui allí. Yo no iba a llorar en el laboratorio, me quedé con una fachada fuerte para que todos la vieran, pero por dentro… me sentía como si estuviera muriendo. Así que fui a tú departamento y llore. Me sentí muy segura allí. Todavía olía como tú y podía verte en cada cosa. Cuando cerraba los ojos, podía sentirte allí conmigo." Se seco las lágrimas, negando con la cabeza. "Pero no importaba, al final, porque tú no estabas. Moriste por mí."

"Y yo lo haría tantas veces como pudiera, si eso significa salvar tú vida." Le susurró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza.

"Lo sé. Y lo hiciste." Ella sollozó, agarrando el cuello de su camisa como si eso la llevara aún más cerca de él. "Tú me tiraste al suelo y me protegiste con tú cuerpo, a pesar de que llevaba puesto el chaleco antibalas y tú no."

"Él estaba apuntándote a la cabeza." Le recordó a ella, su corazón salto de golpe ante el recuerdo.

"Y no llevabas chaleco por mí culpa. Porque yo fui estúpida y quede atorada."

"Fue un accidente, Huesos."

"No importa porque moriste de todas formas. Los paramédicos fueron capaces de traerte de vuelta, pero eso no significa que no habías muerto en mis brazos otra vez. Estuviste en coma durante una semana, Booth, incluso no creía que despertaras otra vez. Las balas perdieron algunos de tus órganos por milímetros, perdiste demasiada sangre y el daño fue tan grave que sería un milagro si alguna vez despertabas. Las personas en el hospital me miraban con piedad, como si supieran que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo antes de que te fueras para siempre. Y esta vez, fue peor que cualquier otra, porque también teníamos a Christine. Ella se quedo con Angela y mi papá iba a verla también, pero cada vez que me veía, ella quería saber dónde estaba su papá." Ella sollozó, apoyando una mano sobre su corazón, recordándose que estaba allí, que él todavía estaba vivo.

"Lo siento, lo siento, Huesos." Él también estaba llorando. Durante su recuperación, él estaba tan enojado consigo mismo, tan enojado por haberla puesto en peligro otra vez y él odiaba tanto todo lo que tenía que pasar durante la fisioterapia que nunca había pensado lo difícil que debió haber sido para _ella._

"He estado en esa silla de hospital muchas veces, Booth." Ella levanto la cabeza para mirarlo directamente. "Yo sólo no quiero estar en ese lugar nunca más. Es por eso que pensé que era mejor terminar nuestra relación de trabajo. Pensé… pensé que tal vez de esa manera yo te mantendría seguro. Yo nunca perdí la esperanza… sabía que no me dejarías si pudieras encontrar una manera de quedarte aquí. Pero no puedo esperar a que vuelvas cada vez. No puedo confiar todo a la suerte.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella le hizo callar, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Pensabas que había terminado nuestra asociación porque quería ir en ese proyecto con el Dr. Kyle, y que no quería seguir trabajando contigo por que había encontrado a alguien mejor." Ella hizo una mueca, encontró difícil de creer que pudiera pensar algo así. "Nunca he tenido nada con él, además de trabajo, Booth. Pero no importaba lo que te dijera, no me creerías. Yo nunca podría tener nada con nadie, porque yo te amo demasiado."

Booth sintió su corazón romperse. _Había sido tan estúpido._

"Siento haber sido un dolor en el culo después de regresar del hospital." Se disculpó, sin saber que otra cosa podía decir.

"Tú estabas herido, era comprensible sentir molestia e irritación." Ella dijo. "Además, eres un macho alfa sueles estar a cargo de todo, por lo que esperaba que te comportaras de la manera que lo hiciste cuando te viste obligado a descansar un periodo largo de tiempo y necesitaste ayuda para hacer las cosas sencillas."

"Me comporte como un niño caprichoso, Huesos. No debes defenderme. Fui egoísta y sólo pensaba en mí." Entonces se acordó de cómo se había comportado aún peor después de que ella regreso a trabajar. "Y entonces no te creí cuando regresaste al trabajo y te acuse… yo estaba tan enojado… tan celoso…." Él sacudió la cabeza avergonzado. "Oh Dios mío, Huesos, lo siento… lo siento mucho."

"Ha terminado ahora, Booth. No importa." Ella sollozo.

"Debí haberte creído." Él cepillo su pelo con los dedos. "En cambio, yo te acuse. Sólo vi mi lado de las cosas, yo sólo pensaba en lo difícil que fue para mí estar en esa posición, nunca me detuve a pensar en lo difícil que debe de haber sido para _ti._ Yo no te merezco, Huesos. Tú ni siquiera deberías mirarme."

Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, al igual que los suyos.

"No digas eso." Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él. "Estos últimos meses han sido terribles." Ella dijo contra su cuello. "Te extrañe tanto."

Él trago saliva, no quería llorar abiertamente, pero se sentía tan aliviado que no era justo que se hubiera sentido de esa manera que le fue difícil mantener los sollozos.

"Oh, Dios." Él dijo, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba. "No tanto como yo te he echado de menos, cariño. Te puedo garantizar eso." Le secó las mejillas con el dedo, acariciando su rostro. "Estos meses lejos de ti han sido los peores de mi vida, no he tenido una buena noche de sueño desde que he estado durmiendo solo."

Brennan sonrió entre lágrimas. "Lo sé, la cama se siente tan grande sin ti y la habitación es demasiado silenciosa sin tus ronquidos."

"Yo no ronco."

"Sí, sí lo haces." Ella sonrió cálidamente, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

"Te gusta robar las sabanas." Dijo con una sonrisa propia.

"Y te gusta usar eso como excusa para abrazarme en medio de la noche." Ella le recordó y él sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, eso es cierto."Dijo, antes de llevar su boca a la de ella y la besó, esta vez no porque tenía la excusa de que ella quería mantener alejada una molesta mujer, sino porque quería besarla y porque _podía _hacerlo.

"Nosotros no tenemos porque dormir separados nunca más, ¿verdad?" Él pregunto entre besos. "Porque es una mierda, Huesos."

"Esperaba que dijeras eso."

**Comentarios muy apreciados. Gracias por leer.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**La serie BONES no me pertenece. **

**La historia tampoco.**

**:'(**

**25/05/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 11**

Booth se despertó con el sonido de los pájaros cantando fuera de sus ventanas. Se dio cuenta que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, pero se sentía tan ligero y bien descansado que era como si él hubiera dormido durante días. Sabía que la razón de tal increíble sensación era la mujer durmiendo en sus brazos.

Estaba tan feliz que él apenas podía creer que era real, si no hubiese sido por el escape de Muñoz, pensaría que él estaba soñando, porque ahora, con Brennan sana durmiendo en su cama y su hija segura en su habitación, Booth sentía que la vida no podía ser mejor que esto.

Pero Muñoz existía y tenía que levantarse e ir a trabajar para asegurarse que su familia se mantendría segura. Levantarse sería lo más difícil que había hecho en años.

Miro a Brennan, dormir tan tranquilamente a su lado, un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro. Recordó con agrado lo anterior y sonrió. Sabía que siempre eran buenos juntos, pero la noche anterior fue lo más increíble que podía recordar. Tal vez era porque él no había dormido con ella -ni nadie- durante los últimos seis meses, pero algo era diferente ahora.

El aparto un mecho de pelo que le caía sobre la cara, posando su mano un poco más sobre su suave mejilla. Se veía preciosa, usando nada más que su anillo de delfines, sus piernas enredadas con las suyas en un lio de sabanas.

Sus ojos temblaron antes de abrirse lentamente y lo miro perezosa.

"Buenos días, Huesos." Dijo, mientras se inclinaba para besarla.

"Buenos días, Booth." Ella sonrió, tocando su frente con la suya. "Esta es una muy buena mañana."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez el beso duro un poco más.

Ella se rió. "Necesitamos levantarnos."

"¿Tenemos que hacerlo?" Él hizo un mohín como un niño pequeño.

"Sí". Ella le dio un beso. "Por mucho que me encantaría pasar el día en la cama contigo…" otro beso. "…Muñoz sigue por ahí y tenemos que atraparlo."

"¿De verdad tenemos que hablar de él en este momento, después de la noche increíble que tuvimos?"

"Lo siento." Arrugo la nariz. "Y Booth… quiero que sepas… realmente quiero que creas esto… yo nunca he tenido nada con Kyle. O alguien más."

Ella lo dijo tan seria que él quería abrazarla para hacerle saber que creía en ella. Por supuesto que le creía. Había sido tan estúpido antes. Y así lo hizo.

"Yo no tengo con nada con nadie tampoco, Huesos." Él planto un beso en su frente. "Yo no podía. Me arruinaste para otras mujeres. Lo juro… incluso lo intente…"

"¿Enserio?" Sonaba un poco herida y él no pudo evitar una risita cuando ella levanto un poco la cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. No todos los días se llegaba a ver a su Huesos celosa.

"Sí, pero como he dicho… me arruinaste, Huesos. Salí con los chicos un par de veces, pero lo único que podía hacer era ver todo lo que esas mujeres no tenían y tú sí. Todo lo que podía pensar es que no eran tú."

"No puedo decir que no estoy feliz de saberlo…" Ella sonrió, acaricio su pecho y levanto la cabeza para besarlo otra vez, cuando un grito la detuvo a medio camino de sus labios.

"¡PAPI!"

El grito de Christine los sobresaltó, y antes de darse cuenta, Brennan estaba poniéndose una camiseta y Booth unos pantalones, sus corazones en sus gargantas. No deberían haberla dejado dormir sola en su habitación… y si…

"¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!" Oyeron pisadas cerca de la habitación, de repente la puerta se extendió abierta y una Christine de mejillas sonrosadas irrumpió en la habitación. "Mami se ha ido… ella no está en su habitación… y… ¡MAMI!"

Christine corrió hacia la cama y saltó en ella antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada.

"¡Christine! ¿Qué hay de malo?" Brennan tomo a su hija en un abrazo. "¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás herida?" Ella comenzó a buscar moretones en el pequeño cuerpo.

"¡Me desperté y fui a tú habitación y no estabas allí! ¡Y tampoco estabas en la cocina y tampoco en el baño!" La niña dijo, casi sin aliento, su madre finalmente soltó su pequeño pie después de asegurase que todo estaba bien. "¡Nunca te vas sin darme el beso de buenos días! ¡Creí que te habías ido!" Christine hecho los brazos alrededor del cuello de Brennan.

"Oh, cariño, creí que estabas durmiendo." Brennan beso su frente.

"Me desperté y tenía hambre." Christine le explico.

Booth se rió entre dientes. "El hambre siempre nos angustia y nos hace pensar lo peor."

Christine arrugo la frente y luego miro a su padre a su madre y luego a su padre de nuevo, como si sólo ahora se diera cuenta de que su madre no estaba sola en la habitación de invitados.

"¿Papi?¿Qué está haciendo Mami aquí en tu habitación?" Pregunto con curiosidad.

Booth miró a Brennan, como preguntándole que debía decir, pero ella se encogió de hombros.

"Mami no se sentía muy bien y ella vino aquí para ver si podía hacer que se sintiera mejor." Explicó. No estaba tan lejos de la verdad. No le gustaba mentirle a su hija y no había ninguna razón para ocultar esto de ella.

"¿Y lo hiciste?" Christine pregunto un poco preocupada. "No me gusta que Mami no se sienta bien."

"OH, sí, lo hice."Booth le dio a Brennan una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Tu padre es muy buen calmante." Brennan sonrió.

"Lo sé. Él es muy bueno hace que me sienta mejor cuando no me siento bien. Él canta y me lee cuentos y me hace reír." Christine estuvo de acuerdo. "Y después de hacer sentir mejor a Mami, ¿ella durmió aquí contigo, Papi?"

"Bueno ya que ella estaba aquí y la cama era lo suficientemente grande…"

"¿Van a dormir juntos en la misma cama otra vez? ¿Igual que antes?" Christine pregunto esperanzada.

"No lo sé… ¿Qué te parece, Huesos?" Él sonrió.

"Creo que sería más práctico. No creo que a mi papá le guste mucho dormir en la habitación de Parker." Ella dijo, pensativa, luchando contra las ganas de reír.

"Entonces creo que lo más razonable es que durmamos juntos otra vez." Booth asintió.

"¿Para siempre?" Christine sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, no podemos prometer para siempre, ya que hay tantas circunstancias que tenemos que -" Brennan comenzó a hablar como cerebrito, sólo hasta que Booth la pudo detener.

"Sí, cariño, para siempre." Él dijo, atrayendo a sus dos chicas en un abrazo.

**B&B**

"¿No tengo que ir a la escuela hoy?" Christine no lo podía creer cuando sus padres le dijeron que se quedaría en casa todo el día.

"Has oído bien, Grillo." Booth le guiño un ojo. "Vas a irte de pinta con Mami. ¿No es divertido, he?"

"Pero… no es mi cumpleaños todavía. ¡Reviso mi agenda de Princesas todos los días y no es hoy!" La pequeña estaba confundida. No era común que sus padres la dejaran pasar un día de escuela.

"Bueno, pensé que disfrutarías tener el día libre conmigo. Un día de Mami e hija." Brennan dijo.

"¿Al igual que el que tuvimos en la escuela cuando todas las Mamis fueron y pasamos la tarde en fiestas de té y le cantaste a mi clase?"

"Sí, al igual que esa vez. Pero esta vez podremos quedarnos en casa y hacer lo que queramos. ¿Qué dices a eso?" Brennan sonrió, esperando que su hija dejara de preguntar. Christine era más perspicaz que un niño de su edad, Brennan sabía que lo había sacado de su padre. Tal vez ella también querría ser policía algún día. Brennan sin embargo, esperaba que no. El sólo pensar en su hija haciendo un trabajo peligroso le causaba escalofríos… _Tal vez cuando sea mayor decidirá que le gusta más la ciencia, _Brennan se dijo-. _¿O tal vez las Matemáticas. O la Historia.? O cualquier cosa que no implique disparos y explosiones de bombas. _Ya había tenido suficiente de eso para toda su vida.

"¿Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que queramos?" Christine pregunto con una sonrisa en su cara, obviamente entusiasmada por la idea.

"Sí, cualquier cosa."

"¿Cantaste para la clase de Christine?" Booth las interrumpió, divertido con la idea. Sabía que le gustaba cantar cuando era joven y cantaba para Christine cuando la metía a la cama, pero no había visto mucho ese lado de ella, cantando delante de un público, no después de que él casi murió mientras ella cantaba _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_. Ellos una vez cantaron _Hot Blooded_ en un campamento de rock, pero eso fue diferente. Era su canción y la cantaron juntos.

"Sí". Brennan dijo. "Sabes que soy una excelente cantante. Había un concurso. Christine quería que yo participara."

"Ella cantó esa canción de _Mary Poppins_, papi." Christine le dijo entusiasmada. A su hija le encantaban las películas animadas de Disney más que cualquier otra cosa, pero Brennan estaba haciendo un buen trabajo consiguiendo que su hija se interesara también en los viejos clásicos. Se preguntó cómo no había oído hablar de esto antes. Probablemente porque Christine sabía que hablar de Brennan durante aquellos meses horribles lo entristecía. No podía estar más feliz de que ellos ahora se habían terminado. "Todo el mundo pensó que tenía una linda voz. A todo el mundo le encanto que pidieron otra y luego canto la canción El Mago de OZ ¡Y ella ganó!"

Brennan sonrió engreída.

"¿Enserio?" Él se burló de ella. "¿Tan buena, Huesos?"

"Te lo dije. Soy excelente." Ella trato de no reírse.

Su charla fue interrumpida poco después por el timbre del celular de Booth. Toda la comodidad de la mañana se fue cuando vio el nombre de Shaw en la pantalla. Era ella la que llevaba el caso y había prometido llamar a Booth tan pronto se enterara de algo. Booth se levantó de la mesa para contestar el teléfono y Brennan asintió cuando él la miro antes de ir a un lugar fuera del alcanza del oído de Christine.

Estaba de vuelta dos minutos más tarde, con la frente arrugada por la preocupación, pero Brennan se dio cuenta de la determinación en sus ojos.

"¿Podemos ver _Valiente_ y luego pintar un poco?" Christine continuó balbuceando, inconsciente del cambio de humor de su padre. "Mami, ¿crees que a la tía Angela y a Michael les gustaría jugar a irse a pinta con nosotras?"

Eso consiguió una risita de Booth. No importaba lo mal que estuvieran las cosas con Muñoz, estaba tan feliz de tener a su familia.

"Creo que quieres decir" irse de pinta", bebé". Él dijo, acercándose a ella y besando su frente cariñosamente. Luego levanto la vista para mirar a Brennan. "Creo que sería una buena idea, Huesos, ¿por qué no la llamas?"

Brennan entendió el mensaje. Él no quería que ellas se quedaran solas mientras él estaba fuera, a pesar de que había policías encubiertos que vigilaban los alrededores de la casa, por si acaso Muñoz decidía hacer una visita.

"Por supuesto." Brennan asintió. "Christine, ¿por qué no vas a conseguir el DVD y sacas tus pinturas mientras llamo a Angela?"

"¡Esta bien!" Saltó de la silla. "¡Dile que le diga a Michael que traiga su juego de pintura también!" Ella grito mientras corría a recoger sus cosas.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Shaw?" Brennan pregunto tan pronto su hija estaba fuera de la habitación.

"Encontraron el escondite de Muñoz." Booth dijo. "Tengo que estar en el FBI en quince minutos. Vamos a ir allí, Huesos. Vamos a atrapar a ese hijo de puta. Y me asegurare que nunca moleste a nadie otra vez.

**Bueno hasta aquí, chicas ya no hay más capítulos :'( nos toca esperar hasta que actualicen el fic original.**

**Gracias por comentar y leer. Espero sus comentarios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Disculpen haber tardado en actualizar. Estoy de vacaciones y en casa no tengo internet. Por eso no sabía que la historia había sido actualizada el viernes, pero ayer entre y vi la actualización de inmediato me di a la tarea de traducirla, solo que por falta de internet no pude colgarla ayer mismo, pero aquí esta. **

**30/07/2013**

**¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯ ¸. • '¨) ¸. •' ¨) ¸. • * ¨) BONES (¸. • '(¸. •'. • '¸ ¸. • ¨ ¯**

**Capítulo 12**

Brennan no podía dejar de pensar de nuevo en la noche en que Muñoz casi lo mato ¿Y si algo le pasaba hoy? ¿Y si no volvía? Los últimos meses habían sido los peores de su vida y ella lo tenia de vuelta. No era justo.

"Huesos. Hey." Levanto la barbilla y notó las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. "Voy a esta bien. Lo prometo."

"Es peligroso, Booth." Le toco el pecho, deseando más que nada sólo apoderarse de él y nunca dejarlo ir.

"Yo lo sé." Sus ojos se oscurecieron. No había manera en que él dejara a Muñoz ganar esta vez. No después de todo lo que le había costado a Booth, lo que hizo con ellos.

"Estuvo a punto de matarte." Su voz comenzó a fallar y apretó la camisa entre sus dedos. "Te acabo de recuperar." Las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. "No puedo perderte de nuevo."

"No me vas a perder de nuevo, ¿De acuerdo?" Toco su frente con la suya. "Nada te va a alejar de mi otra vez. Le di un vistazo a lo que es la vida sin ti, Huesos, y yo no quiero eso. Nunca. No dejaré que Muñoz, o cualquier otra persona, se meta en nuestras vidas otra vez."

"No tienes que ir." Ella dijo. "El FBI tiene un montón de agentes muy competentes."

"Tengo que hacerlo." Cerró los ojos, su frente todavía en la de ella. "Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que dar este cierre, Huesos."

"Quiero ir contigo." Se aparto un poco.

"¿Qué? No." No había manera que él la dejara ir con ellos. No otra vez. "Tienes que quedarte aquí con Christine."

"Ángela puede cuidarla y-"

"Huesos, no..., Por favor." Le rogó. "Tengo que saber que estas a salvo. _Por favor._"

Ella lo miró, sus ojos se encontraron con preocupación. Estaba en lo cierto. Si no hubiera ido con él la última vez, probablemente abría estado a salvo. Por supuesto, nunca lo sabría a ciencia cierta, pero tenía que confiar en él esta vez. Él iba a volver a ella.

Vivo y a salvo.

"Está bien." Ella asintió.

"¿Está bien?"

"Sí." Ella cerró la distancia entre ellos y le dio un beso, dejando que sus labios permanecieran en los suyos por un momento antes de alejarse. "Pero será mejor que regreses." Ella agregó, levantando una ceja.

Él sonrió.

"Puedes preparar esa increíble lasaña tuya, bebé, porque voy estar de vuelta para la cena."

"La haré." Ella también sonrió, aunque su corazón se sentía muy apretado.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando oyeron a Christine corriendo por las escaleras.

"Christine, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras cuando bajes la escaleras?" Brennan frunció el ceño. Entonces, no podía dejar de reír al ver el traje de su hija, un vestido medieval y una gran peluca anaranjada."Te has puesto tu disfraz."

"Por supuesto." Ella dijo a lo evidente. "Estamos viendo, Valiente. Soy Mérida."

"Por supuesto." Booth rió. "Me tengo que ir, te comportas, ¿está bien, Grillo?"

Se inclino un poco para besar a su hija.

"¿Vas a leerme cuando vuelvas?" Ella pregunto: hizo cabeza hacia un lado y el movimiento hizo que peluca se viera aun más torpe en la cabeza de la niña.

Booth estaba bastante seguro que no existía una niña más linda en el mundo que su hija.

"Sí." Sonrió. "Puedes elegir la historia esta vez."

"¿Cualquier historia?"

"Cualquier historia."

"Este bien." Ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

Booth se puso de pie y volvió al lado de Brennan, dándole un beso más antes de irse.

"Te amo." Le susurró.

"Te amo, también. Por favor mantente a salvo."

B&B

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Booth se había marchado, una desde que la llamó para decirle que estaban en el perimetro. Él se comprometió a llamar cuando todo hubiera terminado. Christine estaba tendida boca abajo en el suelo con Michael, pintando feliz en un marco que Ángela llevo. Sam estaba durmiendo en su cochecito y ella trataba de concentrarse en la comida que estaba preparando.

"Deja de preocuparte, Brennan." Dijo Ángela.

"Ha pasado una hora. Tendría que haber llamado." En su cabeza ya estaban pasando todos los escenarios que sucederían en el peor de los casos. _Algo debe haber salido mal. Pronto recibiré una llamada de otro agente para decirme que Booth está en el hospital. O peor aún_…

"Ha sido _sólo_ una hora." Ella dijo. "¿No sabes mejor que nadie que esas cosas pueden durar horas?"

"Tiene que estar a salvo, Ángela." Ella dejo caer la cuchara de madera.

"Estará bien, cariño." Ángela sonrió. "Ese hombre acaba de conseguir su vida de vuelta, no va a dejar que nadie se la quite."

"Eso es lo que dijo." Brennan suspiró. "Pero esta es una captura muy peligrosa, Ángela."

El teléfono sonó y Brennan casi lo dejo caer por la prisa al responder.

"¿Booth?" ella dijo, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

"Hey, Huesos." Él dijo, como si fuera sólo una llamada telefónica normal. "¿Te importaría hacer esa lasaña con capas adicionales? Porque estoy realmente hambriento."

"Booth." No podía creer que él no le dijera nada. "¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy conduciendo de vuelta al FBI para llenar un poco de papeleo obligatorio y luego me voy a casa." Dijo. Se sentía tan bien decir eso de nuevo_. Casa. _Él se iba a casa, de verdad ahora. Para siempre. "Se acabó, Huesos."

"¿Lo tienes?" no se dio cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que sintió las lagrimas saladas en la boca.

"Sí, lo tenemos." Su voz de repente era cansada pero podía oír el alivio en ella. "Te extraño, Huesos."

"Sólo me viste hace unas horas." Ella sonrió.

"Y eso es demasiado tiempo para estar sin verte." Dijo. Alguien grito algo. Me tengo que ir. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy bien y que no tendrás que preocuparte más por Muñoz. Nos vemos pronto."

"Está bien." Se sentía tan aliviada. "Te amo, Booth."

"Yo también te amo."

Colgó el teléfono y miro la cara sonriente de su amiga.

"¿Así que?"

"Se acabó." Brennan sonrió. "Tienen a Muñoz."

B&B

Ángela se fue con sus hijos después que Booth llamo para decirle a Brennan que se dirigía a casa. Estaba ansiosa por saber todo acerca de la operación y cómo llegaron a Muñoz, pero ella sabía que sus amigos tenían que tener ese primer momento pera sí mismos.

Brennan lo estaba esperando en el sofá cuando oyó su coche en la calzada. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ella escuchara la llave en la cerradura y Booth casi cayó sobre su trasero cuando ella se arrojó a él tan pronto como abrió la puerta.

"Whoa. Realmente me extrañaste, ¿uh, Huesos?" él se rio y la abrazo también. Era tan agradable volver a casa con ella y su hija. Se sentía casi como si los meses que habían pasado separados solo hubieran sido una pesadilla, la peor de todas las pesadillas.

"De hecho, yo realmente lo hice." Ella sonrió y acaricio su rostro. "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy mejor que bien." La besó. "Aunque no me importaría tomar una ducha." El escondite estaba sucio y olía fatal. Todo lo que quería era limpiar y lavar la última prueba de Muñoz en sus vidas. "¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

"Me encantaría." Ella dijo. "Pero la lasaña esta en el horno y tú hija dice que está muerta de hambre, a pesar de que ella y Michael tuvieron un día de campo hace menos de un par de horas."

Él se echo a reír no había duda de quién era hija.

"No podemos dejar que la niña muera de hambre." Él dijo antes de besarla de nuevo e ir al baño. "Voy a estar de vuelta."

B&B

Menos de quince minutos más tarde, estaba de regreso en la sala de estar con ropa limpia y sintiéndose veinte libras más ligero. Encontró a su hija en el piso dibujando, con los ojos muy centrados en lo que estaba coloreando.

"¡Oh, Dios mío, mira esto! Eres toda una artista, Christine Booth." Booth dijo mientras miraba las ilustraciones de su hija.

"Michael Vincent dibuja mejor que yo. Él es realmente bueno dibujando jirafas." Christine frunció los labios. "Pero yo soy _mucho _mejor cantante."

"Oh ¿es eso cierto?"

"Sí." Ella asintió. "Además, sé un montón de nombres de huesos."

"Eres una niña muy inteligente." Booth sonrió y tiró de ella en un abrazo. "_Muy _inteligente, al igual que su Padre."

"Mami." Christine lo corrigió de inmediato, lo miraba con una expresión tan parecida a la de su madre que no podía dejar de reír. "Soy inteligente como _Mami."_

"¿Estás diciendo que no soy inteligente?" Bromeo con ella.

"No, Papi, eres muy inteligente." Ella le aseguro. "Pero tú mismo me dijiste que Mami es la persona más inteligente del _mundo_."

"También la más hermosa." Añadió con una sonrisa.

"Y más bonita también." Christine ayudo. "Y la mejor Mami."

"¿Soy realmente todo eso?" Brennan se dirigió de nuevo a la sala de estar, después de haber escuchado la última parte de la conversación.

"Todo eso y mucho más." Booth tiro de su mano y consiguió que se sentara junto a ellos, besando sus labios. "Mucho más."

Ella le dio un beso y sonrió. "La cena esta lista."

"¡Por fin!" Christine salto sobre sus pies y se froto el vientre. "¡Tengo tanta hambre que me comería un elefante entero!"

"¿Un elefante, Christine?" Brennan hizo una mueca.

"Bueno, no me gustaría comerme un elefante real, porque son lindos, como Dumbo, pero eso es lo que Parker dice cuando tiene hambre y estoy muy, muy hambrienta."

"Sabes, la gente podría pensar que no te alimentamos." Brennan rió.

"¿Hiciste pastel de manzana de postre?" Su hija le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Ni siquiera has tenido la cena y ¿ya estas pensando en el postre?"

"Papi dice que el postre es la parte más importante de la comida."

Brennan negó con la cabeza. Era una batalla perdida, esta vez.

"Ella tiene un punto, Huesos. Es la mejor parte." Él asintió. Entonces, él imito la sonrisa de su hija. "¿Lo hiciste?"

"Sí, lo hice." Brennan trato de mantener la cara seria, pero tuvo con sonreír cuando Booth y Christine chocaron sus manos. "Aunque, me gustaría mucho más si los dos prefirieran tener manzanas frescas."

Christine y Booth sacaron sus lenguas.

"Pero eso no es divertido." Christine señalo.

"Hoy es un día para celebrar, Huesos." Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa. "Podemos tener un poco de azúcar en la celebración."

"¿Qué estamos celebrando?" Pregunto Christine, que nunca se perdía una celebración.

"Estamos celebrando la vida, bebé." Booth dijo y miro a Brennan… "Y el amor… y la felicidad."

**Espero todo estuviera coherente. Usualmente tardo una semana en traducir un capitulo, esta vez lo hice en 4 horas, lo revise muchas veces, pero siempre se me escapa algo.**

**Gracias por leer.  
Sus comentarios son apreciados. =)**


End file.
